


额尔古纳河右岸

by SherlZhou



Series: 随便写写 [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 背景环境借鉴迟子建同名小说，有一些非严谨改编





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景环境借鉴迟子建同名小说，有一些非严谨改编

我叫金麟，是个莱德族女孩。在林克和达玛拉的鲁尼出生以前，我曾是我们家族中年纪最小的，当我看着达玛拉的肚子一天天愈发涨得圆鼓鼓的时候，还并不知道接下来她的“肚子”有一天将会变成另一个憨头憨脑的孩子，然后分走我的宠爱。

所以当鲁尼降生那天，全族的人都聚集在林克的希楞柱（某种帐篷）前，在皎洁的月光下，大家虔诚的眼睛熠熠生辉，像极了夜空的繁星，我总喜欢晚上躺在毛毡上，透过希楞柱顶上那个透气用的圆孔看着那些漂亮的宝石，而此刻，宝石却掉落到人间，掉落在每个人喜气洋洋的眼睛里了。

我悄悄地问身旁的母亲为什么大家的眼睛这么明亮，母亲笑着回答。

“那就是莱芙。”

在我们族的语言里，莱芙的意思是生命的活力。

这或许就是我懂事的开始，我拽着母亲的衣角，跟着他们一直等到了天上月亮的明亮终于盖过了人们眼睛里期盼的光，在这时，我终于听见了一声嘹亮的啼哭，接着就是大人们热烈的欢呼声。

那一晚林克在希楞柱前升起了篝火，慷慨地将他前些天猎到的鹿肉分给大家，萨满酋长则喝了很多的酒，跳起了舞，萨满甚至要跳到火里去了，他的鹿皮靴子和狍子皮大衣沾上火星，竟然一点儿也没伤着。

“噢！伟大的莱芙，谢谢您赐予我们漂亮的鲁尼！”

萨满高声欢呼着，他宽大的身体穿着女人式的长袍，色彩十分艳丽，在篝火的映照下跳出了疯狂的舞步，我小时候被这种景象所震撼，失去了言语。

我记得那个时候全族的人们都在那儿，彻夜的舞蹈歌唱，喝着酒吃着香喷喷的鹿肉，除了塞尔奇和她的女人艾琳。

在婴儿发出第一声啼哭之后，她们就默默地回到了自己的希楞柱，在整个族群的东北角，那个漂亮又结实的帐篷，散发着皂角的清香，我总是溜进去玩儿，冲温柔的外族女人讨吃的，她从不拒绝。

我们莱德族是游牧民族，哪儿的草最肥美，哪儿的河水最甘甜，我们就在哪儿。从春天到冬季，吃苦耐劳的驯鹿驮着我们的家当，沿着额尔古纳河的支流迁徙，我们已经习惯了，只要有宽阔的草原和奔腾不息的河流，天地之间便是家。

可到我们这一代，也许是莱芙的力量减弱了，莱德族原本十二个氏族到如今只剩下六个，包括我们这一支，萨满酋长的忧郁或许也就来源于此，所以每当有新的孩子降临，他总表现的十分高兴，母亲说我的名字便是萨满起的，金麟在莱德语中是神奇的意思。

“萨满是多么喜欢你啊，你的名字和他的塞尔奇是一对。”

塞尔奇是萨满酋长的女儿，她的名字是机灵的意思，也许是因为这个缘故，我对塞尔奇总感到很亲近，尽管她大多数时候都沉默寡言，只懂得冲大家憨笑，但这并不妨碍我喜欢她，她的手很巧，总会做出一些漂亮又有趣的小玩意儿，我喜欢蹲在一边看她，看着一只憨态可掬的小熊崽在她的刻刀下从一块红松木中显露出来。

塞尔奇长得十分纤细，一点也不像我们吃生肉喝驯鹿奶长大的莱德族人，尤其是每当她和她宽大魁梧的父亲站在一起的时候，就更加凸显出她的纤长来，如果不是那标志性的略微鹰钩的鼻子和浅棕色的瞳仁，我都要怀疑塞尔奇实际上和她的女人一样是外族人，这样，塞尔奇之后破天荒的娶了个异族女人就显得说得通了。

塞尔奇把艾琳带到我们部落的那天下了很大的雪，而这个外族女人的皮肤就像是雪一样洁白，在她之前，我从未见过皮肤这么白的女人，她的眼睛也不像我们一样泛着浅浅的棕色，反而漆黑得像是暴风雨过后的夜空，那么深邃。

那晚萨满酋长的希楞柱里传来了滔天的怒吼声，全族人都静静听着男人狂风般的叫喊。

“胡闹！”

“明天天亮，你就把这个异族女人送回去！”

可是第二天，我仍然在塞尔奇位于东北角的希楞柱里看见了艾琳。当我像往常一样溜进去，指望着在她乱糟糟的希楞柱里发现一些手工制作的小玩意儿时，披着绿袍子的异族女人睁着她那双乌黑漂亮的眼睛看着我 ，她似乎受了惊吓，脸上露出警惕的神情来。

我也被吓了一跳，但很快就恢复了往日神气的样子，故意挺了挺尚未发育的胸脯。

“塞尔奇呢？你是谁？”

要知道，在我们莱德族的规矩里，成年人都必须拥有自己的希楞柱，并且没有主人家的允许，即使是父母都不能随意进入，而这个安稳地呆在塞尔奇的希楞柱里的漂亮女人显然是外来者中的外来者了。

异族女人轻轻皱了皱眉毛，放下了手中整理到一半的衣物，半晌默不作声，我开始怀疑她是不是不懂我们的语言。

这是寒冷的冬日，厚实的冰封住了额尔古纳河，希楞柱里终日燃烧着温暖的火种，那些烟顺着顶上的小孔袅袅而上，然后消散在了广袤的天空，火炉里响着微小的爆裂声，在安静的希楞柱里清晰可闻。

我开始觉得有些热了，便抬手脱去了貂皮袄子，再看不远处重新收拾东西的女人仍然披着她那张墨绿色长袍，只不过将兜帽摘下了，那头与她瞳色一般乌黑的长发在略昏暗的空间里闪着微光，像商人贩卖的绸缎一样。

我看着她有条不紊地将塞尔奇的衣物叠整齐放到一旁，然后又将地上的毛毡拖到门口处拍打，俨然一副替塞尔奇料理家事的样子，这使我十分不悦。

“喂，我说，你是谁？”

异族女人终于将她那张过分漂亮的脸转向我，她似乎在犹豫，但最终小心地说了一个名字。

“艾琳。”

“艾琳？”

我感到有些莫名其妙，这分明是我们族人的名字，我不明白这个显而易见的外族人为什么拥有一个漂亮的莱德族名字，这是雪的意思。

就在这时，厚重的门帘被掀起，是塞尔奇，我如释重负。

“你怎么又在这儿？”

塞尔奇好奇地看着我，伸手将头上戴的熊皮毡帽拿下来，尽管在门外掸过了，皮毛上还残留着白色的雪渣，今天大雪仍然没有停。

“对，我又来了。”

我神气地一屁股坐在她的毛毡上，并不在意她的质问，然后我看着塞尔奇将沾着雪沫的皮袄递给迎上来的异族女人，不知为何她们看起来十分亲昵，这让我感到有些嫉妒。

“她是谁？”

我毫不客气地指了指绿袍子女人。

塞尔奇停下了脱靴子的手，抬脸看着我，棕色的乱糟糟的头发几乎遮住了她的眼睛。

“她叫艾琳。”

“我知道，但这不是她的名字，她根本不是莱德族人是么？”

塞尔奇盯着我看了一会儿，就在我以为她不打算回答我这个问题了的时候，她慢悠悠又深沉地说。

“从今天开始，她是了。”

我那时候并不明白塞尔奇这句话真正的意思，但艾琳从此在塞尔奇的希楞柱里住了下来。

最反对这件事情的莫过于塞尔奇的父亲萨满酋长，他对于异族人原本就没有任何好感，在远古时代，莱德族尚且人丁兴旺，势力庞大的时候，额尔古纳河蔓延的范围都是我们的领地，人们在右岸与左岸之间自由穿梭，可后来拥有洋枪洋火的异族人占领了左岸，将我们赶到了对面，所以尽管在冰封河面的时节，孩子们也是禁止穿过额尔古纳河到左岸玩耍的，而艾琳显然来自那边。

最开始的那段时间，塞尔奇用大雪封路的借口堵住了父亲的嘴，可渐渐的，雪不再下了，风里甚至吹来了春天的清香，于是萨满终于识破女儿的“诡计”。

“就今天，你把她送回去，我们莱德族绝对不能接受一个朝鲜女人在自己的营地。”

塞尔奇仍然是那副恭顺的样子，她点了点头，牵出自己心爱的伊兰（是她那匹红鬃马的名字，意思是光线），她将艾琳圈在身前，一如她带她回来时的样子，异族女人重新将绿袍子罩在头上，我站在不远处，看着马儿甩了甩尾巴，然后载着两人离开，心里不知怎么的不是滋味。

实际上，艾琳是一个非常温柔的女人，她学语言很快，短短十几天，已经差不多能听懂我和塞尔奇的对话，自从她来了以后，立刻把塞尔奇乱糟糟的希楞柱收拾得整洁一新，那些漂亮的手工被单独放在了一个木头架子上，我每次去都不再需要从塞尔奇成堆的脏衣服里找。而且艾琳做饭的手艺很好，她懂得如何用那些陌生的香料调制出美味的肉汤，甚至连母亲也赞赏她。

“你整天往塞尔奇那边跑，不如跟艾琳学一学怎么做出那些好吃的食物。”

我只得吐了一吐舌头，然后一溜烟地跑去塞尔奇的希楞柱。

白天一天比一天长起来，我伸手扒拉开一些还未融化的残雪瞧见了一抹娇嫩的绿色，于是我大呼小叫地往家里奔去。

“春天来啦！”

我欢天喜地地叫到，然而希楞柱中却空无一人，原来是林克的达玛拉收到了莱芙的恩赐，她怀孕了，大家都聚到他们的希楞柱前，我在人群中找到母亲，然后牵住她的手，告诉她这个好消息，而她的快乐似乎并不因为春天的到来。

“真好啊达玛拉！”

人们互相恭喜着，而我心心念念的仍然是那根嫩绿色的幼苗，以及塞尔奇和那个绿袍子异族女人，艾琳。

所以当我在傍晚再次看见那抹绿色的身影时，谁也不能想象我的快乐。

“嘿！你又回来了！”

我跳起来，而塞尔奇则在一旁低着头将伊兰拴在希楞柱不远处的木桩上，又给她身旁堆了许多金黄的干草。

艾琳见到我，脸上便露出了放松的神色，但过后她又忧心忡忡地看向塞尔奇，等着那个纤细的女人走过来。

“金麟，我要告诉你一个好消息。”

塞尔奇摘下了她那顶熊皮毡帽，理了理那头蓬松旺盛的棕发，我这才发现她的脸似乎看起来要比以前整洁很多。

“什么？”

“艾琳要做你的嫂子啦。”

塞尔奇笑得十分憨厚，风冻裂了她翘起来的薄薄的嘴唇，高挺的鼻子皱成一团，我从未见她这么快乐过。

我愣了一愣，这个年纪的我还不太明白，于是我只能来回看了看她们同样漂亮的脸。

“我要娶她。”

塞尔奇仍然笑着，她脸上挂着甜蜜的表情，微微弯下腰揉了揉我的脑袋。

这下我终于反应过来，我看了一眼艾琳，然后猛地拍掉塞尔奇的手，转身立马跑远了。

我回到我发现的那颗绿色的幼苗旁，小心翼翼地伸手摸着它娇嫩的新叶，然后又将它周围的残雪往四周拨了拨。

“你一定很冷吧？”

就这么说着，眼泪就掉了下来。

我一早就说过，我很喜欢塞尔奇，她那么爱笑，人又温和，没有人能不喜欢她。在莱德族，女人和男人一样，要做活要打猎，塞尔奇的活做的很好，她的希楞柱总是扎得牢固又结实，更何况她打猎技术也很厉害，塞尔奇甚至能轻易在冬日猎到机灵的野兔，而烤得焦黄的兔腿一定是我的。

我总想，塞尔奇愿意让我随意进出她的希楞柱，以后或许也愿意和我生活在一起，这个想法我谁也没说过，甚至连天上的星星也没有，可如今......

虽然我也很喜欢艾琳，可是没有足够喜欢到能把塞尔奇让给她。

今天的傍晚来的比往日更慢了一些，风吹得我双颊很疼，可是比那更疼的是我的眼睛，我想我不该再哭了。

这时候身边坐过来一个人，她轻松地开口道，像以前一样快乐。

“看呐，你发现了春天！”

我听到那把粗嗓子就知道来人是塞尔奇，她不合时宜的活泼令我心烦意乱，好在她后来安静了一会儿。

傍晚的火烧云开始变得热烈，额尔古纳河的冰已经融化，只在靠近岸边的地方留下了些许碎冰碴，此刻正反射着天边的火光，我装作十分感兴趣的样子盯着它们直瞧，耳朵却仔细听着身边人的动静，塞尔奇的呼吸声很轻，不像父亲他们那般粗重，她的呼吸里带着远处驯鹿们的铃铛声，既干净又美好，我有些希望就这么沉默着和她待下去。

“金麟，你不喜欢艾琳吗？”

我没作声，说什么不喜欢，那一定是假话，莱德族的孩子是不能说谎的，这样会有天上的雄鹰飞来啄瞎你的眼睛，所以我不能开口。

塞尔奇沉默了半晌，然后她站起来又用那双灵巧又纤细的手摸了摸我的头发，然后丢下一句话，顺着铃铛声踩着残雪远去了。

“我很喜欢她，我一定会娶她。”

实际上，十一岁的我很难明白塞尔奇话里的分量，更不明白她说要娶艾琳是一件多么大逆不道的事情，然而在那天晚上回家后，我跟母亲讲起这件事，她大叫道。

“怎么可能？萨满绝对不会同意的！”

我知道萨满酋长痛恨异族人，但从母亲接下来的话里，我明白显然有更严重的阻碍等着她们。

“塞尔奇怎么能娶一个女人呢？两个女人......天哪，她们绝无法得到莱芙的祝福。”

母亲惊恐的模样令我不解，两个女人是不能在一起的么？我皱着眉毛仔细想了想，伊万有他的卡列琳娜，哈谢有他的玛利亚，而林克有达玛拉，父亲有母亲，的确是这样，大家都是一个男人和一个女人在一起。我忽然明白了问题的严重性，这样下去，就算不是艾琳，我也不会和塞尔奇像父母那样亲密的生活在一起，于是我立马爬起来跑出去，无视了母亲在身后的叫喊。

当我走近了塞尔奇远在东北角的希楞柱，我突然听见了一些奇怪的动静，就像是有两只驯鹿仔在帐篷里摔跤，其间夹杂着艾琳温柔的声音，她在热切地呼唤塞尔奇的名字，就像是人生病时痛苦的胡言乱语。

我于是顿住了脚步，感到有些害怕，大声地叫了一声塞尔奇，没敢像往常那样直接闯进她的希楞柱。

艾琳的声音突然就停止了，紧接着是塞尔奇的回应。

“等等！”

她的声音很慌乱，我开始担心是不是有谁真的生病了，这个时候得要去找萨满酋长。

然而过了一小会儿，塞尔奇就出现了，她探着脑袋掀开了希楞柱的一角招呼我进去。

我看了看她发红的脸蛋没有动，先问她。

“你生病了？”

“怎么这么说？”

塞尔奇一边将她的袍子掖紧，一边问我。

“我听见一些很痛苦的声音。”

我看着塞尔奇的脸一下腾得变得更红了，然而没等我借着希楞柱里的火光看清，她就一个十分轻快地闪身跳了出来，落下的毛毡重新把光遮去了，只剩下不远处营地的火把扔过来的微光，于是我看不清她的表情。

塞尔奇扭捏了一会儿，然后走近我。

“这么晚，你来找我做什么？”

我又有些生气，她从没对我说过这种话。

“如果你没有生病那真是太好了。”

塞尔奇手忙脚乱地理了理她蓬松的棕发，隔着黑夜我都能感觉到她的紧张。

“我没有。”

“所以你找我干什么？”

我抿了抿嘴巴，然后终于想起此行的目的。

“你不能娶艾琳！”

塞尔奇显然没料到我会这么说，她黑黢黢的影子晃了一下，然后沉下了声音，这是我第一次感到她用这么严肃的语气跟我说话。

“谁跟你说的？”

我有些胆怯，但仍然挺起了稚嫩的胸脯。

“妈妈，她说你们绝无法得到莱芙的祝福！”

当我把这句话说出来以后，才感到夜里的风是那么的大又那么的冰冷，我跑出来的时候太着急，忘了戴上我的狍子皮帽和羊绒手套，此刻只觉得呼号的北风要将我吹翻，不知怎么的，我突然十分担心起那株幼苗来，它能不能挨过这样凛冽的风呢。

塞尔奇也仅仅穿着她单薄的貂皮内袍，这显得她在黑暗中的身影更纤细了些。

“金麟，你知道莱芙究竟是什么么？”

塞尔奇这下问住我了，我并不明白，我只知道莱芙是我们莱德族的神明，她是我们最宝贵的力量，就像是火种一般珍贵。

塞尔奇又凑近了我，摸了摸我的头，她轻轻笑了，但却带来了寒气。

“莱芙会慷慨地赠与我们她的祝福，告诉你妈妈，让她们准备迎接新的成员。”

“那萨满酋长呢？他一定不会同意的！”

我坚持着，不愿意就这么被塞尔奇的三言两语哄骗。

于是我看见塞尔奇凑近了的脸上露出了凝重的神情，她浅棕色的眉毛皱了皱，然后用一只纤细有力的手按在了我的背部，将我掉转了方向，往家那边推去。

“再这样被风吹下去，你要生病的，快，快回去。”

此时正好母亲也从远处探出身来焦急地呼唤我，我没有办法。

“总之，你不能娶艾琳！”

我大叫了一声，然后挣脱开塞尔奇，往家里跑去，话虽然这么说，但不知为何我明白，塞尔奇一定会娶艾琳，无论是妈妈的恐吓还是萨满酋长的暴怒都不能改变这件事，塞尔奇向来如此，所以当后来塞尔奇在她的希楞柱上挂上柳藤编织的门帘（这是一种吉祥的象征，是莱德族人新婚的符号）的时候，我一点也没感到意外，而绿袍子异族女人从此就在我们部落住了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

为什么我笃定塞尔奇一定会娶艾琳呢，这就要讲起另一个关于露娜的故事了，当然，事情发生的时候塞尔奇还是个十五六的少女，而我几乎刚刚记事，所以尽管我对这件事还有印象，但大部分都是从母亲那儿听来的。

露娜是一只正宗的西伯利亚棕熊，说到熊，莱德族人总是即崇敬又恐惧，这种力量无比庞大的野兽要比狼和老虎还要更凶猛，它们厚实的熊掌就像是坚硬的巨石，就算不伸出那些锋利的像斧头一般的爪子，也可以轻轻一挥就拍掉成年男子的头颅。

我们从小就被教导，见到棕熊的踪迹一定要立刻离开，可是熊们一般不愿意接近人类的营地，而我直到这个年纪也从未见过它们，只有一次，在迁徙的途中塞尔奇突然把我唤过去，指着一根光秃秃的树干对我说。

“瞧，这就是熊磨爪子的痕迹。”

我睁大了眼睛看着坚硬的树干被剥掉了树皮，张牙舞爪的爪痕令人心惊肉跳。

“真可怕啊。”

塞尔奇摘下手套仔细摸了摸那些深刻的痕迹然后皱着眉头说。

“这只熊受伤了，或许活不久了。”

我不明白她是如何能从中分辨出这些信息的，但看着她紧皱的眉头，我也不由得担心起这只素未谋面的大熊。

然而现在回想起来，塞尔奇的担忧或许应该是对露娜的。

露娜第一次出现在营地却还不是那副庞大凶猛的模样，她不过是只刚足月的小熊崽，远远望过去和小狗没什么区别，于是有着红鼻子的哈谢冲塞尔奇打招呼道。

“嘿！塞尔奇！你从哪里弄来了一只小狗崽？”

小塞尔奇则紧紧抱着怀里的小动物，一声不吭地钻进了希楞柱，那个时候她还未成年，没能拥有自己的家，所以很快露娜就被萨满酋长发现了。

“这是一只熊？！”

“天哪，莱芙在上，这是一头真正的熊！”

人们议论纷纷，脸上露出既新奇又恐惧的表情，而小塞尔奇安静地抱着露娜跪坐在一边，这次会议将要决定是把露娜处死还是放归山林。

“塞尔奇，你这样做是把全族人都置于危险之中！”

萨满酋长盘腿坐在希楞柱的中央，他猛地磕了磕手里的烟枪，呛了一口气。

小塞尔奇低头不语，她只看着怀里的露娜，而露娜似乎也感受到目前的境况，那一对厚实的大爪子紧紧扒着塞尔奇的手臂，将毛茸茸的脑袋塞进了她的咯吱窝，只给众人露了一个圆滚滚的屁股。

我看着这幅景象，挣脱开母亲牵住我的手，跑到塞尔奇身侧，犹豫着伸手轻轻抚在了露娜的屁股上，感到她短短的小尾巴动了动，柔软的胎毛扫过了我的手心，于是我咯咯笑了起来，这在严肃的会议中显得不太合适，所以母亲连忙上前把我拽了回来，而我则很不满意地继续伸着脖子瞧着露娜。

塞尔奇保持了她一贯默不作声的态度，仍由人们七嘴八舌的提供意见，而她仿佛并不在意。

“无论如何，我们必须搬迁了，营地已经有了小熊的气味，母熊一定会寻来的。”

“就是这样。”

萨满将眉头皱成了疙瘩，他对于女儿的行为十分不满意，守护族群的安全是他身为酋长的首要任务。

“塞尔奇，你听见了，我们决定将它处死，送回去太过冒险，就算侥幸没有遇上母熊，人也会被大雪吞没。”

塞尔奇仍然沉默着，轻抚着露娜柔软的皮毛，过了好一会儿才抬起脸来，这时人们才发现她通红的眼睛。

“露娜的妈妈已经死了。”

此话一出，希楞柱一下安静了下来，人们突然陷入了一种不知所措的境地。

后来，塞尔奇领着大家回到了发现露娜的地方，一个小山式的黑影堵住了所有人的嘴，那是一只成年棕熊的尸体，血还未流干却已经被野兽开膛破肚，在这样的严冬里，狼群甚至不惜危险攻击一只生病了的成年棕熊。

萨满酋长割下了大熊的头颅冲着东方挂在了临近的松树上，这是一种简单的祭祀，意味着安放它的灵魂，表达对生灵的敬重。

之后那张熊皮就归了小塞尔奇，在莱德族的规矩里，谁第一个发现了，猎物就是谁的。塞尔奇不愿意用它跟商人换取甜蜜的糖果或者是漂亮的镜子，反而仔细将这张熊皮留了下来，只取了破损的边角为自己做了一顶熊皮毡帽，此后这顶帽子就一直跟随着她。

而露娜就暂且相安无事地留在了营地，她喝着甜美的驯鹿奶，吃着小塞尔奇猎到的野兔，一天天健壮了起来，然而每当我想要去找露娜玩的时候，塞尔奇总是拒绝，她说这样会消耗掉露娜的野性，她就再也无法回到山林。

等露娜稍微大一些，塞尔奇就经常带她去山林里，教她如何捕猎，如何寻找洞穴，以及如何在树干上修整自己越发坚硬的大爪子。

后来在一个温暖明媚的日子里，塞尔奇独自一人将露娜带到了山林深处，那个时候露娜已经从小狗崽长成了一只真正的小熊，她几乎要和驯鹿一般大了（也或许没有，那个时候我太小了，看什么都很庞大）傍晚再回来的时候却只剩下塞尔奇一个人，那天她跑到额尔古纳河岸坐了很久很久，我悄悄跟过去，发现她在哭，于是我知道露娜不会再回来了。

这件事情之后我就觉得塞尔奇是个很了不起的莱德族人，因为从没有人能够驯养棕熊，也没有人有她那么温暖的情感和充沛的泪水，塞尔奇能做成她想要做的任何事情，这个念头在我心中根深蒂固，所以当到了艾琳真正成为了塞尔奇的妻子的那天，我一点也不觉得有什么不对的，不过也许我是唯一一个这么觉得的。

塞尔奇和艾琳的婚礼显得很安静，她们没有升起篝火让我们彻夜的舞蹈歌唱，而萨满酋长也没有换上他那套女人式的五彩艳丽的长袍跳起奇怪又疯狂的舞步，塞尔奇只是默默地在自己的希楞柱上挂起了象征新婚的柳藤门帘，那上面插满了新鲜的野花，路过的族人们总是顿住脚步远远地望过去，然后砸了砸嘴巴摇摇头，继续做自己的活儿，就连最爱开玩笑的红鼻子哈谢也没有说些俏皮话，仿佛这对新人的婚姻并不是我们族群的喜事。

可是我不觉得，我仍然总爱往塞尔奇的希楞柱那儿跑，只不过这下不是为了那些手工的小玩意儿，而是为了艾琳煮的面片汤，那种异族的食物有着特殊的香气，还很辣，我总是吃得满头大汗，但只要两天不吃，就又老是想，这时候我就会央求艾琳替我再做一次，她从来不会拒绝。

只不过我在太阳落下去以后就不大敢去了，因为那时候她们的希楞柱里总会响起奇怪的声音，这种声音让我觉得艾琳很痛苦，又或者是塞尔奇，可第二天如果我问她们，她们又说自己没有生病，这时候艾琳就会悄悄看一眼塞尔奇，然后她白皙的脸就变得粉红，像极了春天额尔古纳河畔的百合花，而塞尔奇一如既往地憨笑着，于是我相信她们应该是真的没有生病了。

日子就这样一天天过了下来，也许是艾琳的面片汤太过美味，塞尔奇劲瘦的脸上渐渐长了肉，她更爱笑了，一笑脸庞就变得圆乎乎的，我盯着她看，总觉得熟悉，再仔细想想就记起了小熊崽露娜，不知道露娜在山林过得好不好，可千万不要得病被可恶的狼吃掉。

露娜有没有被饿狼吃掉我不晓得，但我的父亲扎拉却突然在一个雷雨天被闪电吃掉了。

夏季的额尔古纳河沿岸雨水充沛，雷电暴雨总是不停歇地拍打着我们的头顶，这时候我们往往要选择一片空旷的地方，远离树木丛林，驻扎下来，很久都不搬迁，因为突如其来的闪电也许会带走人的生命，扎拉就是这样永远的离开了我和母亲。

我的父亲扎拉是个放牧的高手，我们的驯鹿群一直由他来料理，那段时间雨水从不停歇，驯鹿们吃多了被雨水浸透了的草根通通得了肠胃病，父亲急得一塌糊涂，我记得他天天望着阴沉沉的天空嘴里不住的念叨。

“亲爱的莱芙，请您保佑我们的驯鹿，让这天空快快放晴吧。”

也许是父亲的祷告终于有了成效，连天不断的雨水终于干枯，灿烂的阳光一下冲破了乌云，很快就把草地晒干了，扎拉十分高兴，他对我母亲说要带驯鹿们去远一点的草地，这里的草都快被驯鹿们啃光啦，于是母亲很担忧地看着一望无际的蓝天，但扎拉已经整理好行装带着鹿群们出发了。

“金麟，你觉得今天会下雨么？”

母亲不住地问我。

我抬头看了看刺眼的太阳，快活地回答道。

“肯定不会，你看那太阳，要比商人们脖颈上挂着的大金链子还要更耀眼呢。”

然而午后，干净的天空霎时间聚起了浓厚的黑云，远空传来了隐隐的雷鸣，一下一下敲在我和母亲的胸口，我不住地祈祷这场雨赶紧离开，千万不要淋湿了父亲的袍子，然而大雨终究还是吞没了远方的山林和我们的营地。

晚一些的时候雨停了，驯鹿们悠扬的铃铛声终于在耳畔响起，我和母亲连忙跑出去，却只看见领头的那只漂亮的公鹿嘴里衔着扎拉心爱的牧鞭，于是母亲立刻晕了过去，我走上前去拿过了牧鞭，紧紧地攥在手里。

我的父亲扎拉在赶回来的途中，穿过那片小树林的时候被闪电击中了，一行人跟着驯鹿回到那里，只能看见父亲跪坐在树根旁，就像是睡着了一样。

萨满酋长又穿着他那身女人式的彩色长袍，他摇着手铃念着悼词为父亲举行仪式，萨满选了四棵直角相对的大树，男人们崩紧了皮棚子，然后把父亲放在半空中的皮棚子上，盖上树枝野花，将他风葬了。母亲仍然在营地昏迷着，只有我手里攥着父亲心爱的牧鞭跟着大人们来为他送葬，我记得塞尔奇轻轻拍了拍我的肩头然后走到了萨满酋长的身侧，艾琳则一路上都搂着我，她身上皂角的清香使我终于流下了眼泪。

父亲离开后我更是经常跟在塞尔奇身侧，她便默许我对她的依赖，细心地教导我如何做莱德族人必备的活计，然而每次打猎她却总不带我去，她说可怜的艾玛就只有我了，我千万不能再出事。可是我宁愿被什么力量带走，这样就不会总感到孤独。每到晚上，我躺在毛毡上，透过希楞柱顶上的小孔着迷地看那些繁星，因为塞尔奇告诉我扎拉会变成一颗星星守护着我和艾玛，可是安静的希楞柱里只有母亲疲惫沉重的呼吸声，鼻子闻到的风里都是寂寞的气味。

就这样，夏天过去了，扎拉离去的气息渐渐从我们的营地消散，达玛拉和母鹿们的肚子一天天大了起来，生命在孕育，秋风送来了新的收获，而我依赖着那些高远的星星和沉默的塞尔奇重新找回了快乐。

偶尔当我遇见挺着大肚子的达玛拉并向她问好的时候，她总会殷切地呼唤我过去，让我趴在她日益圆滚滚的肚皮上听婴儿的动静，我有些不明所以，而母亲告诉我孩子能够感知到婴儿，也许你能告诉达玛拉她将要拥有一个乌娜吉（女儿）还是一个乌特（儿子）。

但是我认为我或许没有这种天分，我只能感觉到达玛拉的肚子里面有一个活物在时不时的动，这总让我觉得很怪异，于是我会忽得跑掉，去找塞尔奇。

“嘿！塞尔奇！”

我招着手，今天阳光很好，她正坐在她的希楞柱不远处，用一把漂亮的牛角梳替伊兰整理毛发，这是她最喜欢做的事情。

“噢，金麟，艾琳今天做了面片汤，你可以留下来吃晚餐。”

塞尔奇眯了眯她那双狭长的眼睛，乐呵呵地说。

“达玛拉的肚子里有东西在动，真可怕。”

我走到她身边，抬手摸了摸伊兰的鼻子，她觉得痒冲我打了个喷嚏然后甩了甩头，于是那红棕色的毛发在阳光下熠熠生辉，就像是额尔古纳河上的粼光。

塞尔奇笑了笑。

“这有什么可怕的，这是莱芙给她的祝福。”

于是我又想起一件事情，我问塞尔奇。

“为什么你和艾琳不能拥有这样的祝福呢？是妈妈说对了么？”

这时候塞尔奇停下了动作站起身来，她仍然笑笑的。

“谁说我没有，艾琳就是莱芙给我的恩赐。”

我看着她牵着伊兰走向远处的木桩，然后将马儿拴好，我开始有些糊涂了，难不成艾琳是从塞尔奇的肚子里变出来的。

塞尔奇重新回来，拉我坐下，把那把牛角梳在自己的裤腿上用力擦了擦，然后取下我的狍子毡帽为我梳起了羊角辫。

“你知道莱芙的故事么？”

我摇了摇头，父母只告诉我莱芙是我们的神明，是生命。

“别动。”

塞尔奇短促地叫了一声，然后又说。

“莱芙其实是一滴眼泪。”

“眼泪？谁的眼泪？”

“哈皮尼斯的眼泪。”

这是我第一次听说这个传说，感到津津有味，于是老实地动也不动，任由塞尔奇轻轻地梳着我的头发，秋日的太阳很耀眼，但也渐渐下沉了，变得温和。

“哈皮尼斯是这世界上最伟大的神，所有的人都要崇拜她，人们日夜歌颂，不敢停歇，但是伟大的哈皮尼斯却因为孤单而哭泣，因为没有人有那个胆子接近她，他们膜拜她，却不愿意与她做朋友，金麟，即使最伟大的神也需要陪伴啊，于是哈皮尼斯就偷偷地哭，而她落下来的眼泪就是莱芙。”

“莱芙是哈皮尼斯的第一个朋友，也是唯一的朋友，她为伟大的神带来的生命的活力和快乐，而我们莱德族就都是莱芙的子孙，我们信奉她。”

“莱芙的确是生命的意思，但是她的生命也为伟大的哈皮尼斯带来了新生，这种维系成就了幸福，就像你和我一样。”

塞尔奇编好了我的辫子，我于是转过身来，看着她微微笑着的浅棕色的眼睛。

“莱芙是生命，也是陪伴，是家人，也是朋友，她存在我们的信仰里，也流淌在我们的血液中，在额尔古纳河上吹过的风中，也在你的眼睛里。”

这还是我第一次听见塞尔奇一次性讲这么多话，我怔怔地听她说着，突然感到有些想哭，我抽泣着问她。

“那扎拉呢？莱芙会保护他的灵魂吗？”

塞尔奇摸了摸我的头，自信地说。

“只要这世上还有人记得他，爱他，他就永远被守护着。”

于是我扑倒在塞尔奇的怀里放声大哭，像是终于将悲伤找到了寄托。

“怎么了？？”

艾琳听见我嚎啕大哭的声音，慌张地从希楞柱里跑出来，她看着塞尔奇冲她摇了摇头，比了个嘘的手势，然后就又回去，不一会儿希楞柱里就飘起了面片汤的香气。

我那天留了好多的眼泪啊，但想到塞尔奇跟我讲的故事，我就不再觉得悲伤，莱芙是哈皮尼斯的泪水，而我的父亲扎拉，他的灵魂也一定将要在我的眼泪里获得幸福。


	3. Chapter 3

从此我知道了，塞尔奇和艾琳的确被莱芙祝福着，因为我从她们的眼睛里和神态中看见了，那抹仿佛酣睡前的迷醉和微微荡开的笑容，那与达玛拉轻抚她的大肚子时的模样很相似，可是当天气凉下去，达玛拉就渐渐不再那样安闲地抚摸她的肚子了，我们时常能从林克的希楞柱那边听到她痛苦的呼喊，于是妈妈告诉我达玛拉可能快要生了。

鲁尼诞生在一个清冷的晚上，林克事先将他的希楞柱里里外外围了个严实，绝不让凉风舔到婴儿娇嫩的身体，在林克和达玛拉无微不至的关怀下，鲁尼渐渐长大，成为了我们营地的小红人，没有人不愿意停下忙碌的脚步逗一逗他胖乎乎的小脸蛋，而我则被大家伙忽略了。

“金麟，别不开心了，你小时候也是这样被大家伙哄着的哩！”

爱开玩笑的哈谢路过我，伸手扭了一下我的脸蛋，疼的我冲他龇牙咧嘴。

这时候艾琳从远处走过来，天气冷了，她又裹上了她那张墨绿色的长袍，衬得她漂亮得像个女神一般。

“金麟，今天安达会来，塞尔奇答应用十张灰鼠皮给你换一个漂亮的铜镜。”

我眼睛一亮，又快活起来，而哈谢见艾琳过来就怏怏走远了，这么久下来，他们还总是跟她有隔阂。

安达是我们称呼商人的方式，他们能够顺着我们迁徙留下的记号找到我们的营地，定期驮来食盐、油和弹药，以及一些生活用品，然后跟我们交换野兽的皮毛或者是珍贵的鹿茸。每当安达来的日子，大家都很开心，尤其是女人和孩子。

我们部落的安达是一个歪鼻子朝鲜男人，他显然同艾琳一样来自左岸，尽管我们莱德人痛恨这些抢夺了我们领地的异族人，但是又不得不依赖他们交换一些必备物品。

我知道艾琳并不喜欢这个歪鼻子安达，因为在她到来以后，这个小个子朝鲜男人总是缩着脑袋侧着眼光去打量她，但是尽管如此，安达还是会替她带来足量的皂角粉和漂亮的布料。

艾琳非常爱干净，这点在她刚来的时候我就发现了，就连塞尔奇那种脏乱程度的希楞柱都能被她收拾的整洁一新，她们结婚以后，我竟然觉得塞尔奇的脸也一天天变白了，如果不是因为人种的原因，我甚至会怀疑塞尔奇以前黄里透着黑的脸是因为她从来不清洁的缘故。

就连我之后去她们的希楞柱的时候都少不得要舀上一瓢清水洗把脸，生怕这个漂亮的异族女人嫌我不干净，摁着头把我从里到外洗刷一遍。

今天傍晚的时候安达果然来了，他骑着一匹瘦马又牵着用来驮货物的两匹远远地走过来，人们一拥而上，用大量的皮毛和珍贵的药材换取自己想要的物品，而塞尔奇果然为我换了一面铜镜，这是一面小巧的镜子，背面有着精美的雕花，我爱不释手，举着镜子跑到母亲身前让她看。

“塞尔奇对你是多么好呀。”

失去了扎拉的艾玛也只有在这种欢乐的日子里能够笑一笑，我想到这儿就有些难过。

“妈妈，我送给你吧，我有河水和驯鹿的眼睛，我不需要镜子。”

母亲于是摸摸我的头，轻轻说。

“好孩子，可是我不需要呀，除了扎拉，没有人再愿意看我了。”

我不知说什么，只好抱了抱妈妈，亲亲她的面颊，然后摸着镜子去找艾琳了。

我过去的时候正好碰见塞尔奇拖着一张漂亮的狐狸皮走过来。

“多么漂亮的狐狸皮啊！”

我惊呼道。

塞尔奇像是很骄傲的样子高高仰起了头。

“我猎到的。”

“你要用它去换什么？这么好的皮毛，为什么不自己留着呢？”

我有些好奇，随着塞尔奇往营地中央的篝火那儿走。

塞尔奇憨笑了两声，没有作声。

我想她一定是要换什么宝贝了，不知道歪鼻子安达那里有什么好东西值得塞尔奇用这样一张好皮毛去换。

艾琳也在那儿，于是我又过去跟她分享我的铜镜，可是她却先一步看见了塞尔奇肩上的狐狸皮。

“你这是做什么？”

塞尔奇笑着摸了摸鼻子，她又颠了颠身上的皮毛，那张火红色的皮毛连接着棕黑的边缘，就像是森林中燃起了大火，四周的灌木被艳丽的火舌舔过之后留下了焦黑的木炭。

她没有回答艾琳的问题，只是往安达那边走，等她再回来的时候手上多了几样瓶瓶罐罐，而艾琳则不小心惊呼了一声。

我好奇地凑上去，那是几个漂亮的玻璃瓶，里面装了乳白色的液体，看上去要比驯鹿奶还要浓稠。

塞尔奇一股脑地将手上的东西塞进了艾琳的怀里，然后冲她眨了眨眼睛。

“这是什么？”

我伸手拿过来一个，拧开了瓶盖，凑在鼻子底下闻了闻，一股很难说明的芳香飘了出来，这是我第一次闻到这种美丽的味道，像是将额尔古纳河畔的春天哗得一下全装了进去，有花啊草啊还有甘甜的春水。

艾琳则看了塞尔奇好一会儿，她乌黑漂亮的眼睛里闪着动人的水光，于是那抹仿佛酣睡前的迷醉和微微荡开的笑容又出现在了她们的脸上，令我莫名其妙的有些脸红。

“艾琳，这是什么？”

我真的非常好奇了，差点伸舌头舔了一口。

艾琳于是收回了看向塞尔奇的视线。

“这是沐浴露。”

“什么露？”

“沐浴露，就像皂角粉一样，可以用来清洁身体。”

我又仔细闻了闻，为这些芳香扑鼻但不能喝的液体感到有些可惜。

“那这个呢？”

艾琳凑过来看了看瓶子上的文字。

“这是洗发露。”

“我知道了，这是洗头发的，真香啊。”

我举着玻璃瓶迎着篝火的红光看着这些充满了香气的液体在瓶中缓缓滑动，我知道艾琳一定很喜欢这些，她是那么爱干净的一个女人，而这点塞尔奇也明白。

这天晚上，她们的希楞柱里那种奇怪的动静响了很久。

从此以后每当歪鼻子安达来到我们的营地，塞尔奇就会为艾琳换回一些漂亮的玻璃瓶，偶尔还有一块琥珀般透明的香皂。

可是有一次安达来的时候，塞尔奇并不在营地，她和林克去狩猎了，他们将要在野外呆上一宿，因为那种叫做堪达罕的野兽只在夜晚行动，而塞尔奇是优秀的猎手，她一定会满载而归。

塞尔奇不在，艾琳只好自己抱着货物去跟安达交换，尽管歪鼻子安达仍然用那种令人嫌恶的视线打量着艾琳，她还是妥帖地为塞尔奇换到了足量的子弹，食盐，油，做面片汤需要的红色粉末以及那些漂亮的玻璃瓶子，然后她还好心地为我换了一些甜蜜的糖果，使我抱着她转了几圈。

“但是你每天只能吃一颗，如果你蛀坏了牙齿，塞尔奇一定会埋怨我。”

“好的艾琳，我保证！”

我拍了拍自己的胸脯，忽然感到有些疼，害的我叫了一声，艾琳很关心地问。

“你怎么了？”

我只好摸了摸自己的胸脯，突然感觉有些酸涨涨的，我害怕极了，以为自己得了怪病，一瞬间抽泣起来。

而艾琳把我带回她的希楞柱仔细给我检查了一番，然后恍然大悟地捂着嘴笑起来。

“金麟，你要变成大姑娘了。”

我皱着眉头迷惑不解，为什么变成大姑娘一定要胸口发疼呢？艾琳则笑而不语。

这晚因为塞尔奇不在，所以我决定留下来陪着艾琳，因为我看见了安达趁着交换货物的时候摸上了艾琳的手，这使她小声地惊叫了一声，而安达的怪笑则愈发张狂起来，我皱着眉头看着这一切，心想这个像豺狼一样坏心的安达一定是在欺负艾琳，我暗自捏紧了手里塞尔奇给我做的弹弓，发誓如果他再这么做，我就把他的歪鼻子打正。

母亲没说什么就同意了我在艾琳那里留宿的请求，艾琳是个好人，这件事大家心里都很清楚。于是我飞快地跑进了塞尔奇的希楞柱，艾琳已经烧好了一大锅热水，她答应我要给我用一用那些香气扑鼻的露们，我开心极了。洗完澡我四处嗅着自己的身体，这是一种不同于皂角粉清香的另一种味道。

“真香啊！”

我滚到了厚实柔软的毛毡上，感觉自己变成了额尔古纳河畔的花儿，一时间志得意满起来。

艾琳则看着我滚来滚去温柔地笑着，她手里忙着活计，针线上下飞舞着，在她青葱般的指尖的作用下像是魔法似的，这下我突然羡慕起塞尔奇来了，艾琳是多么好的一个女人啊。

“你在做什么？”

我看着她仔细的模样好奇地问。

“我在给你做小背心。”

“为什么要穿那个。”

我伸手捻了捻棉质的白色布料，那触觉从指尖就融化了，棉布很柔软，和皮革不同。

“以后你就知道了。”

艾琳又笑了笑，她真的非常漂亮。

晚上睡觉的时候我因为兴奋怎么也睡不着，这是我第一次在别人的希楞柱留宿，我透过塞尔奇的希楞柱顶上的小孔看见了相似的天空，看着满天的星星，闻着自己身上和艾琳身上的香味我渐渐睡着了。

结果下半夜的时候我突然被艾琳的惊叫声吓醒，我猛地一咕噜坐起来伸手去摸放在枕头边的弹弓。

“是谁！？？妈妈！！萨满酋长！快来人啊！”

恐惧攫住了我心脏，所以我立马放声大喊起来，眼睛也终于看清楚了昏暗的希楞柱里那个不和谐的身影，是那个歪鼻子安达，他正用力捂着艾琳的嘴巴，我想他应该不知道帐篷里还有另一个人，所以当我跳起来的时候，男人吓得哆嗦了一下，连忙放开了艾琳，往外面跑去。

我赶紧到艾琳身边，她不住地发抖，我又急又气，这时大家都赶过来，我立马告诉他们发生了什么事情，于是平日里爱开玩笑的哈谢拧紧了他的眉头，即刻出门翻身骑上了他的驯鹿追了出去。

我，妈妈和达玛拉则留在了塞尔奇的希楞柱里，陪着艾琳直到天亮。

歪鼻子安达跑了，哈谢回来的时候一脸懊恼。

“这个该死的安达，跑得比野狗还要快！”

我攥紧了弹弓，心想如果塞尔奇在就好了，因为她的伊兰快得像光一般，她一定会骑上伊兰把歪鼻子安达给揪回来。

塞尔奇和林克果然满载而归，他们第二天一早就踏着晨霜回来了，塞尔奇的脸蛋被冻得通红，刚走进希楞柱就意外地看见了我们几个女人神情严肃地围坐在毛毡上。

“怎么了这是？”

塞尔奇伸手摘下了她的那顶熊皮毡帽好奇地问，她的目光在希楞柱中寻找着她的艾琳。

“塞尔奇.....！”

艾琳从我们身后猛地扑进了塞尔奇仍然冰凉的怀里，她一整夜都沉默着不说话，我们担心坏了，害怕歪鼻子安达是割了她的舌头，或者给她下了药。

这下塞尔奇终于皱紧了她那两道浅棕色的眉毛，她听完我说的话，那双因为熬夜的眼睛变得更加通红，显得十分骇人。

“该死的......”

塞尔奇低下头用下巴紧紧抵着躲在她怀里的艾琳，这个景象忽然使我想起来许多年前，族人们开会决定处死露娜的时候，只不过这次的塞尔奇比起悲伤来说更多的是冲天的怒火。

“艾琳，艾琳......”

塞尔奇既生气又痛苦，她突然猛地起身，抓起门边她刚放下的别力弹克枪就要唤着伊兰去追那个逃掉了的安达。

这时候母亲和达玛拉赶紧上前拉住了她的手，她们恳求她。

“不不，塞尔奇，你现在应该留下来好好的陪着艾琳，她吓坏了。”

塞尔奇于是猛地顿住了脚步，又懊恼地跺了跺脚，然后重新回到艾琳的身边，怜惜地握着她的手。

我看着这一幕感到十分悲伤，但幸好艾琳并没有收到什么侵犯，塞尔奇知道是我保护了艾琳以后，送了我一把真正的，可以打小子弹的燧石枪。

这件事情最终随着歪鼻子安达的逃跑不了了之，之后，另一个身材矮胖，有着圆鼻头的安达走进了我们的生活，他年纪很大了，但我和鲁尼都很喜欢他，因为他很擅长讲故事，每次他来营地，都会告诉我们别的族落发生了什么，有什么老人离开了，又有什么新生儿降生了，后来的某一天他突然告诉我，有一个安达的尸体被发现在山间的小溪中，他很担心，因为安达这个职业本身受到各个族落的保护，他们东奔西走为我们带来物品，实际上我们的关系很亲密，但一个安达却突然被枪杀了，那显然不是野兽所为。

“我并不认得那个安达，但听人讲他是个歪鼻子，个子很矮小。”

我听到这里差点跳起来，连忙奔向塞尔奇的希楞柱，她那时正在外面擦她那把乌黑发亮的别力弹克枪。

塞尔奇听我说后，脸上露出了奇怪的笑容，我看着她用了平生最严肃的口吻诅咒道。

“我敢说他是做了坏事，被天上的雄鹰啄瞎后自己冲着自己的脑袋扣动了扳机。”

我想塞尔奇一定对歪鼻子安达恨之入骨，而我也是这样。

从此以后塞尔奇就再也不愿意在夜晚出去打猎了，尽管林克过来央求她好几遍，塞尔奇都坚定地拒绝了他，我知道这是因为艾琳，因为不止艾琳被吓坏了，塞尔奇也是，她很怕失去她。

于是塞尔奇拉着林克把所有她知道的知识都告诉了他，并且告诉林克她晚上绝对不会再离开营地一步。

“塞尔奇真是一个好妻子。”

母亲跟我说，我赞同地点了点头。

“妈妈，我也会保护好你的，塞尔奇说从今天开始教我用枪。”

艾玛轻轻笑了笑，她的眉间仍然有着化不开的忧愁。

“我宁愿你能早点找到一个人，能像塞尔奇守护艾琳那样守护你。”

这时候我已经十三岁了，我明白母亲的意思，可是比起这些，我更相信自己的双手。

“金麟，你准备好了么？”

希楞柱外响起了塞尔奇呼唤我的声音，我于是抱了抱母亲，拿上我的燧石枪出去了。

我没想到艾琳也跟着我们一起来了，她没有穿着那件墨绿色的长袍，反而换上了一套短衣劲装，把那头乌黑的长发尽数盘了起来，像塞尔奇一样扎在了头顶。

“嘿，你来看我们练习么？”

我新奇地打量着艾琳，这副标准的莱德族人打扮使她看上去英气许多。

“从今天起，艾琳跟我们一起练习。”

塞尔奇似乎很骄傲的样子，她看了一眼艾琳，眼神中又流露出笑意。

这下我才注意到艾琳手里拿着一把沉重的图鲁克（一种用大子弹射击的燧石枪），我不满地叫道。

“这不公平！”

我的这把燧石枪只能打小子弹，射程也不远，最多用来打打灰鼠野兔之类的小猎物，而艾琳手上那把足以对付野猪了。

塞尔奇笑嘻嘻地摸了一把我的头，粗鲁地把我弄得踉跄了一下。

“等你长到我的肩头那么高，我就给你一把图鲁克。”

我知道她在嘲笑我年纪小，可是年纪小又怎么样，我用一把弹弓也足以替她保护艾琳了，可是我没吱声，生怕塞尔奇想到我才十三岁，现在用枪还为时过早。

出乎我和塞尔奇意料的是，艾琳很擅长骑射，她坐在伊兰上舒适的姿态就像是一个真正的莱德族人。

“你如果生在莱德族，一定也会成为一个出色的猎手。”

塞尔奇牵稳了伊兰，仰着头笑着看向艾琳。

“从现在开始不行么？”

艾琳也低头看她，乌黑的瞳仁亮晶晶的，塞尔奇于是笑笑不再说话，牵着伊兰往营地走去，我跟在她们身后，看着又一年春风吹绿了额尔古纳河的水，鸟群拍打着翅膀，腾地飞起。


	4. Chapter 4

四五月份的时候，驯鹿们纷纷产下了新的幼崽，母鹿们分泌着充沛的奶水，这些神奇的生灵即使是第一次做母亲也能知道如何喂养孩子，她们充满怜爱的眼神是如此圣洁，闪动着温顺的光泽，这时候我发现艾玛总是怔怔地看着鹿群。

“你看，多么好啊。”

这样我知道艾玛又想起了扎拉，每当她看到这些欢乐的景象，在笑意隐去之后，一抹浓重的忧愁就抚上了她的面庞。

可是我也很想念扎拉，我的父亲，他心爱的那柄牧鞭一直伴在我的身侧。族人们很照顾我们母女，尤其是萨满酋长，他总是慷慨地给予帮助，但尽管如此也不能填补扎拉离去的空缺。每当夜深了，我都能听见艾玛深深的叹息，这时候我就悄悄摸摸牧鞭，不敢让泪水流下来。

这样寂寞又哀愁的日子过了很久，直到某一天我发现艾玛有了一条新的裙子，裙子十分漂亮，她迫不及待地穿上它，脸上再度露出了甜蜜的笑容，我很奇怪，明明扎拉走后，她再也不穿裙子了，可后来我从塞尔奇的欲言又止里知道了萨满酋长和母亲的事情，我对此不知该作何反应。

“金麟，你不愿意做我真正的妹妹么？”

塞尔奇和我坐在河畔，她用膝盖碰了碰我的。

我不知道怎么回答她，除了本能地有些抵触，更多的复杂的情绪我还不能为它们找到归处。

我伸手揪下了身边的一束野草，绕着指节打转，可转着转着，我忽然很担心这根草就是那些年前我在雪中发现的那株幼苗，可此刻它却被我亲手斩断了，我突兀地嚎啕大哭起来。

塞尔奇手忙脚乱地安慰我，她似乎很懊悔告诉我这件事情。

“金麟，如果你不愿意跟他们住，就来我和艾琳这儿，好吗？”

我没有回答，只是抽泣着把那根草放在了塞尔奇的手心。

“塞尔奇，你看，春天被我杀死了。”

塞尔奇拧着眉头，不发一言把我搂在了怀里，就像她抱着小熊露娜一样，轻轻抚着我的头发。

我知道萨满酋长会让母亲重新快乐起来，就像那条漂亮的裙子一样，我多么想让可怜的艾玛获得幸福啊，可是我的心却在说不，于是我日益沉默了下去，母亲则小心的看着我的眼色，她甚至把那条裙子收了起来，再也没拿出来过。

我不愿意这样，所以在夏天的一个夜晚，我久久地看着天上的繁星，期望能找到我的父亲扎拉，但是星星是那么的多，它们同样的耀眼又高远，我仔细辨认了许久才终于发现了扎拉，他远远地待在北方，光芒是那样庄严又崇高，直逼得我红了眼眶，我高高仰起头不让眼泪落下，莱芙是很珍贵的，如果就这样掉在了草地上，她或许会摔疼了身子。

“爸爸，如果你能听见的话，请告诉我。”

我憋着眼泪倔强地盯着那片沉默的苍穹。

“我该怎么做呢......”

我没能得到任何回应，但是回到希楞柱后我找到母亲，告诉她我想要塞尔奇当我真正的姐姐，艾玛的眼中立刻泛起了泪花，她紧紧地拥抱我，于是这一刻我知道了，我们同样那么想念扎拉，又同样那么孤独。

整个夏天，我，艾琳和塞尔奇都在一起练枪，草原，山间，繁星之下都响起我们快乐的笑声。

“艾琳，你知道么，塞尔奇小的时候是个爱哭鼻子的小鬼。”

我挤眉弄眼地说，而塞尔奇不满地啧了一声，但她仍然温和地笑着，一如既往。

“我妈妈说，塞尔奇小的时候只要看见割鹿茸，就要大哭起来，大人们只好把她藏到希楞柱里，再去做活。”

艾琳乌黑明亮地眼睛来回看了看我和塞尔奇，她嘴角眉梢都染着笑意，似乎很乐意听一听塞尔奇小时候的故事。

“又瘦又小的塞尔奇既不敢用刀也不会射箭，完全不像个莱德族人。”

“当时萨满酋长以为塞尔奇只能一辈子生活在希楞柱里了。”

塞尔奇听到这里，默默地牵起伊兰将她带到远处吃草，额尔古纳河畔的夏草是那么肥美，伊兰扬了扬尾巴，优雅地低下了头颅。

“我从没想过她会是这样的。”

艾琳顺着塞尔奇的方向着迷地看着，像是在对我说话，又像是在对塞尔奇说。

“谁也想不到。”

我故作老成地评价了一句。

过了好一会儿，艾琳才又想起来问我为什么。

“大概是因为露特尔过世了吧，寒风把她带走了。”

讲到这儿我也想起了我的扎拉，气氛一下低落了。

“露特尔是塞尔奇的母亲。”

我站起身来，看了一眼艾琳，然后朝塞尔奇走过去，她允许我骑上伊兰，小跑了一会儿。我想在这个世界上，如果有谁能懂得我，那一定会是塞尔奇。

露特尔必定是我们莱德族最温柔的女人，她从不外出打猎，可露特尔有一双灵巧的手，她的刺绣做得那么好，安达总愿意用很好的物品去换她的刺绣。我想塞尔奇也许就是继承了她母亲的天赋。每当塞尔奇大哭着冲露特尔说，驯鹿们好疼好疼，露特尔都会摸摸她圆不隆冬的脑袋，然后将她抱在怀里。

“你看看你，就是这样才把她宠坏了。”

萨满酋长那时候还没蓄上那把旺盛的大胡子，他对妻子很不满地说，眼睛却笑盈盈的。

“爸爸，马，马。”

小塞尔奇手里挥着木雕小马，闯进了萨满的怀里，她从小就喜欢马，马儿的大眼睛是那么明亮， 忽闪忽闪的。

“噢噢！我们公主喜欢马！”

萨满酋长于是一转身，用大手将她捞在自己的肩头转着圈，不久以后，一匹漂亮的小马驹就出现在了营地，她的四肢是那么纤长，红棕色的毛闪着光泽，那就是伊兰。我们莱德族人几乎不骑马，驯鹿是我们最好的朋友，而伊兰是唯一的例外。

可还没等伊兰长成一匹健壮漂亮的大马，露特尔就被一股邪恶的寒风带走了，从此，萨满酋长蓄上了胡子，塞尔奇放下了手工，渐渐长成了一名出色的猎手。

讲完这个故事，夏季的傍晚吹进了一阵凉风，剖开了闷热的沉默。于是艾琳挽着塞尔奇，塞尔奇牵着伊兰，伊兰驮着我，我们回到营地。

等到天气再度冷下去的时候，塞尔奇教给我和艾琳的枪法终于有了用处，十月份是猎灰鼠的好时候。灰鼠有着毛茸茸的大尾巴，耳朵旁长着一撮黑色的长毛，它们的身姿很灵巧，黑灰色的皮毛十分柔软细腻，用它做衣服的领子和袖口，是非常耐磨的，安达很愿意收灰鼠皮。

我记得那天我们收获颇丰。

“打猎，一点也不难嘛。”

我有些沾沾自喜， 神气地冲塞尔奇说。

塞尔奇则眯起了她那双细眼睛，摇摇头没说话。

等我们拎着猎物回到营地的时候，艾玛已经准备好了烤肉的工具。

灰鼠肉十分鲜嫩，剥皮后用盐抹一抹，放到火上轻轻一烤，就可以吃了。我很喜欢吃灰鼠肉，但当我看见母亲身旁的萨满酋长的时候，兴致突然降了下来，艾琳看见我的模样，轻轻拍了拍我的背。

我们五个人围着炉火分坐，除了我以外，气氛热烈，她们喝了酒，连平日滴酒不沾的艾琳也喝了一些，因为萨满酋长好心地替她斟了一杯，如果我没记错的话，这还是艾琳嫁过来以后第一次和萨满酋长相安无事的坐在一起吃饭，要知道为了她们这桩婚事，当时萨满酋长甚至要与他唯一的女儿闹决裂，我默默地看着他们，小口地撕咬着烤肉。

到最后，我被告知母亲和萨满酋长不久后将要正式地结婚了。

“金麟，你今晚要跟我们去玩么？”

临走前塞尔奇拍了拍我的脑袋。

“我太累了。”

艾琳见我这么说，于是上前挽过塞尔奇的手，冲她轻轻点点头，然后她们的身影就隐在了灰黑的夜里，我转身回了希楞柱见到艾玛在收拾残余，而萨满酋长在一旁帮她，他们的状态是那么自然又亲昵，那种酣睡前的迷醉和微微荡开的笑容刺痛了我，我再度想起我的父亲，可我知道我得习惯面对这些。

日子过得飞快，下了霜以后就是冬天。

“雪！”

鲁尼已经两岁了，但他仍然只能说些简单的词汇，男孩摇摇摆摆地伸手去抓天空中飘落的晶莹，惹得大人们愉快地笑起来，篝火的红光映在每一人喜气洋洋的脸上，我们将要彻夜的舞蹈歌唱，庆祝萨满和艾玛的婚礼，在莱芙的庇佑下，为两个孤独又善良的人的结合献上祝福。

我看着母亲重新穿上那条漂亮的裙子在人群的中央快活地舞蹈，艾玛从前是多么喜欢跳舞啊，她就是这样跳进了扎拉的心里。但此刻看着她的男人却是萨满酋长，萨满酋长把脸上茂密的大胡子刮得干干净净，显得他仍然很年轻，说起来，萨满酋长真的是一个好人，可是我却不愿意再留下来祝福他们了。

鲁尼年纪太小了，不一会儿就睡着了，达玛拉要将他抱回希楞柱里，却被林克拦下。

“我来。”

我看着林克小心翼翼地捧起他年幼的儿子，瘦高的身影在火光中显得十分温情，我扭头别开了视线不再看他，站起身走远了，跟谁也没说。

回去的路上，我碰见了爱开玩笑的哈谢，他喝了不少酒，鼻子尖上的红蔓延到整个脸庞上。

“嘿金麟，你去哪儿？”

我现在不想搭理他，我的心一片纷乱。

他却不依不饶地跟着我。

“你应该留下来祝福你母亲的婚礼。”

我烦躁地回过头，不客气地说。

“那是他们的事情。”

哈谢一愣，然后又莫名其妙地笑起来，这让他那张红脸显得十分愚蠢。

“怎么，你以后可得叫酋长一声爸爸哩，嘿嘿。”

“我绝不会！”

我一下停住了脚步，怒不可遏地冲他嚷道，然后飞快地跑远了，我跑了很久，似乎一旦停下就有悲伤的野兽咬住我的脚踝。

等我停下步子的时候，我已经离营地很远，隐约的火光和飘荡的歌声显得不那么真实，我感到冰凉的雪纷纷落在肩头，它们是那么的脆弱。我终于坐倒在地放声大哭起来。塞尔奇一定是骗了我，眼泪怎么能是莱芙呢？眼泪又咸又苦，还把我的脸烫得生疼。

这天晚上我跑到塞尔奇的希楞柱里睡了一夜，第二天被艾琳叫醒的时候，她担忧的脸使我知道我的模样一定很糟糕。

从此，我暂时在塞尔奇和艾琳的希楞柱里住了下来。

艾玛很快就再度怀孕了，这是一个清冷的中午，天空中一片云也没有，我怔怔地望着天，塞尔奇出门打猎前告诉我们今天会下很大的雪。

“早点回来好吗？”

艾琳温柔地说，塞尔奇则凑过去乖顺地贴了贴她的脸。

“我跟你一起去。”

“不是今天，金麟，艾琳会带你一起去看看你母亲。”

塞尔奇于是背上了那把别力弹克枪，骑着伊兰离开了营地，我看着塞尔奇匆匆离开的身影，心想，她或许也不知道该怎么面对萨满和艾玛的孩子。

我们在萨满的希楞柱里碰见了爱开玩笑的哈谢和他的玛利亚，玛利亚一直都没能为哈谢生下一个乌特或是乌娜吉，她此刻正羡慕又小心地坐在艾玛身侧，轻轻抚着她微微隆起的肚子。

“莱芙保佑。”

我远远地站在一边，冷眼看着这一切。

离开的时候哈谢问我。

“你想要一个弟弟还是妹妹呢？”

“随便，这是他们的事情。”

我觉得哈谢讨厌极了，正是因为这样莱芙才不愿意给他孩子，我有些恶毒地想。

从母亲那里回来后，我跟艾琳说我去看一看前些日子，我们在野外下的恰日克（一种捕小动物的夹子）怎么样了。

“就在营地不远。”

我保证道。

艾琳看了看天，又盯了我一会儿，然后让我快去快回。

我骑上了我最喜欢的一只驯鹿，拿上心爱的燧石枪就走了，实际上我并不是去看恰日克，我想为父亲风葬的那四棵树围上一些茅草。塞尔奇说今天会下很大的雪，我害怕它们被雪压垮，使扎拉从半空中摔下来，因为扎拉是被闪电带走的，所以他们将他高高地放在了空中，那是离天空近的地方。

虽然我们现在驻扎的营地离扎拉有些远，但我有把握在傍晚前赶回来，我夹了夹驯鹿的肚子，它飞快地跑了起来。可如果我这个时候能知道，我的谎言将会使塞尔奇丢掉一只胳膊的话，我宁愿是自己的双眼被天上的雄鹰啄瞎。

果真如塞尔奇所言，大雪在傍晚降临了，但在大雪到来之前，饥饿的狼群先找到了我。

“爸爸，好久不见了。”

我仰起头高高地看着半空中的皮棚子，从下面望上去，棚子看起来空空如也，我知道扎拉应该不在这里了，他的肉身或许被秃鹫啃食，而他的灵魂已经变成了星星，但是在这里我仍然感受到了他的气息，我骑来的那头驯鹿晃了晃脑袋，用蹄子刨了刨地。

等我收集到足够的茅草，砍来枝条，将它们往树干上扎的时候，一丝不详的预感笼罩了我，我警惕的转身，然后抬头看着天空变得灰白，大雪要来了。因为预估错了距离，时间拖得有些久，我于是加快了速度，手心出了汗。

就在这时，原本安静地呆在一边的驯鹿突然躁动不安起来，它将脖子上的铃铛晃得直响，这种急促又凄厉的声音在安静的山林里显得那么可怖，我立马放下了手中的东西，往驯鹿那边跑去，急忙去解扣在树上的缰绳，但是我的手发抖地厉害，当我好不容易地解开绳子，几乎发狂的驯鹿不住地踢着脚下的冻土，我立马翻身跳了上去，就在这时身后的灌木丛中闪出了几道灰黑色的身影。

糟了，是狼！

严冬封锁了一切，饥饿使得这些狡猾的野兽昏了头，它们不顾一切地扑向驯鹿，而我甚至忘了自己腰间还别着一把燧石枪，死亡的恐惧瞬间笼罩了我，那些坚硬的牙齿在空中扣响的声音清晰可闻。

“金麟！！”

紧接着，伴随一声巨大的枪响，咬住了驯鹿后腿的那头狼应声倒下，我从驯鹿身上滚落，连滚带爬地往前跑去，我很清楚身后就是死亡。

我不清楚塞尔奇为何会突然出现在这里，她翻身下马，一把揪住我，把我往伊兰身上推，然后狠狠地拍了一下马儿的屁股，大吼了一声。

“走！”

“不！！！塞尔奇！”

伊兰长啸了一声，像一支离弦的箭一般蹿了出去，将我痛苦的呼喊带进了风中，我紧紧地抱着伊兰，趴伏在她红棕色的鬃毛里，泪水糊住了我的眼睛，塞尔奇的背影迅速缩成了一个小点，那几头饿狼扑向了她，大雪，降临了。


	5. Chapter 5

那天塞尔奇很快就回来了，就像是她借口出去打猎真的只是为了逃开拜访艾玛这件事。

午后，塞尔奇便踏着风回到了希楞柱，她看见只有艾琳独自一人在，便问道。

“金麟哪去了？”

艾琳背对着她将手里的衣物拍了拍，然后放在了塞尔奇给她做的木箱子里。

“她说去看看前些日子下的恰日克。”

塞尔奇了然地点点头，然后说。

“你有叮嘱她早点回来么？我看这天，傍晚一定要下大雪了。”

艾琳点点头，然后继续忙活手里的事情，塞尔奇看着她的背影，呆坐了一会儿歇歇脚。

虽然随着塞尔奇在部落里生活，但艾琳仍然喜欢穿着自己的衣服，她偏爱素净的颜色，那些宽大的，不便行动的袍子使她看上去既温柔又祥和。

“啊！”

艾琳小声地惊叫了一声，她知道是塞尔奇，于是抱怨地拍了拍她的手。

“你吓了我一跳。”

塞尔奇从后面抱着她的艾琳，嘿嘿笑了，然后她将下巴垫在了女人的肩头，亲昵地晃了晃。

艾琳见她这样，就放下了手里的活，转过身来，捧起她的脸亲了一下。

“塞尔奇，你在想什么？”

萨满和艾玛有了孩子，这是一件再正常不过的事情，他们还远远算不上老，一个男人和一个女人在一起，日夜共住一个希楞柱，他们总要拥有他们的孩子。

可是艾琳知道，塞尔奇和金麟对此的情绪都颇微妙，所以她同意让金麟出去跑一跑，女孩或许需要让自己独自呆上一会儿。

塞尔奇没有回答，她只是低下了头，牵起艾琳的手轻轻摸了摸，然后心疼地说。

“风和水都把你的手给舔粗了。”

“那你就不喜欢它们了？”

艾琳作势要把手抽走，却被塞尔奇牢牢地握住，她的手劲要比艾琳大得多。

“我只是心疼，只是心疼......”

艾琳被塞尔奇半强迫着跌坐在柔软厚实的毛毡上，她皱起了眉头，轻轻推着对方的肩膀。

“金麟会回来。”

“现在不会，风告诉我了。”

塞尔奇用她那双清澈的浅棕色眸子盯紧了艾琳，这个眼神总让艾琳无法拒绝，就像当初，也就是这样漂亮的一双眼睛，让她义无反顾地选择了相信这个身着异装的女人，任由她从安达手中把自己买下。反正对于艾琳来说，的确也再没有什么可以失去的了。

“让我看看你。”

“塞尔奇，塞尔奇......带走我......”

艾琳是从见到塞尔奇的那天起开始叫艾琳的，她原本有一个朝鲜名字，但在部落中，这件事没有任何人知道。在塞尔奇带她回营地的那天，她的名字和她的过去一起被人为地埋藏在了身后的大雪里。

一百多年以前，人们在额尔古纳河的上游发现了金矿，贪婪的朝鲜人怎么能放过这些金子呢，他们在那里开办了金矿，上游的金矿一开，商铺也就跟着兴起了，包括妓院。长年离家的男人们，在这天寒地冻的鬼地方做活，比起肉和酒，还有那些挖采出来，但绝大部分都不属于他们的金子，女人才是他们最渴望的，他们为了片刻的温暖和痛快，把钱像雨一样洒进了妓院。安达就是看中了这条生财之道，他们源源不断地把年轻又漂亮的女人卖过来。

人挖掘金子是那么疯狂，就像是想要将欲望掏空一般，左岸的金子渐渐稀少了，他们那些狡猾的异族人便动起了右岸的主意，他们偷渡过河，来到了莱德族人的地盘，可族人一般在中下游活动，也就暂且相安无事。

塞尔奇就是在那儿遇见了艾琳。

这也是一个和现在相似的严冬，大雪封住了一切，塞尔奇为了打猎，骑上伊兰跑了很远，她直跑到了额尔古纳河的上游才猎到了一只山鸡，当她升起了火，准备暖暖冻僵了的身子的时候，她碰上了一个戴圆片眼镜的安达和三个朝鲜姑娘，他们越过额尔古纳河来到右岸，骑着马，穿过密林，往上游的金矿走去。塞尔奇见过这个眼镜安达，她明白但凡是安达带来的东西，都是用来卖的，看来上游的金矿那儿不紧紧缺粮食和酒，还缺女人了。

由于经常和异族人打交道，莱德人懂一些简单的朝鲜语，而朝鲜安达也听得懂莱德语，所以塞尔奇看着他们一行四个人在不远处支起了火，暂且休息了一下。

那三个女人有两个声音尖细高亢，她们喝了酒就放肆地大笑起来，完全是一副妓女的做派，而另一个穿着绿袍子的女人却不动声色，安静地捧着酒坐在一边，她的兜帽遮住了她大半的面容，只露出了一个小巧的下巴。塞尔奇看了半晌，心想，这个绿袍子女人一定是被逼迫做妓女的，她安静的姿态流露出悲伤的气息，塞尔奇鼻子一嗅，就闻见了。

塞尔奇把山鸡绑在了伊兰身上，准备启程回营地，她又回头看了一眼那群人，正巧就撞进了一双乌黑明亮的大眼睛里，塞尔奇猛地一顿，她被那眼里的哀伤钉在了原地，于是她想这样的一个女人，将会有无数粗鲁肮脏的手掀起她的绿袍，一想到这些，她就痛苦极了。

塞尔奇与女人对视了一会儿，然后倏得跳上了伊兰，她不愿意再看向那边了，塞尔奇低伏着身子，寒风擦过她的身子猎猎作响。

回到营地，塞尔奇拎着山鸡进了希楞柱，可她抿了抿嘴巴，一跺脚，立马快速地卷了两张水獭皮，二十几张灰鼠皮和一张堪达罕皮，转身就要走，但她又停下脚步，反身去翻箱子，急急忙忙地把压在最下面的那张熊皮拽了出来。

再原路赶回去，刚遇上眼镜安达浇灭了火，准备上路。

塞尔奇翻身下马，卸了皮子，冲他们走去。

“这些，你的，她，给我。”

眼镜安达愣了愣，他往身后一看，绿袍子女人的脸庞重新隐在了兜帽里，让人看不见。

这个安达尽管带着个圆片眼镜，他的脸却十分的肮脏，使他反着光的镜片起来很滑稽。

“姑娘，我从不做赔本生意。”

过后眼镜又笑了笑，露出了一口黄牙，他冲身后点了点。

“你可知道，她的脸蛋能值多少金子？”

“这是熊皮。”

塞尔奇皱起了眉毛。

眼镜不客气地伸手扯了出来，这摸摸，那看看了好一会儿。

“这皮子是不错，可是缺了，如果是完整的，还能值个女人。”

安达又咧开了嘴，摆摆手，招呼一声就要走。

塞尔奇急了，卸下背上的别力弹克枪横在了安达面前，男人一趔趄，脚下有些软。他们这些跑生意的，最怕的就是拿枪的。

“这，这是干嘛？”

塞尔奇看了看他，把那捆皮毛丢到眼镜的脚下，然后盯着绿袍子女人。

“不算亏待你。”

眼镜安达这下明白，这桩生意是必须得做了，虽然女人的美貌值得更高的价钱，但是她是被迷晕了卖过来的，来路不明，怕以后出事，安达也就顺水推舟地让给了这个莱德族姑娘。

绿袍子女人任由塞尔奇将她扶上了伊兰，然后从身后圈住她，带她离开了安达，她一直沉默着，而塞尔奇也没有开口。

过了一会，女人终于忍不住问道。

“我们去哪？你是谁？”

“我的部落，塞尔奇。”

塞尔奇的朝鲜语并不好，实际上她很想安慰安慰怀里的女人，说她可以安心，自己不是坏人，而不是像现在，像个沉默寡言的绑匪。

“你叫什么名字？”

塞尔奇别别扭扭地开口问，一字一顿，音调全往下降，听起来像是往外蹦豆子。

绿袍子女人沉默了好一会儿，塞尔奇还以为她不愿意告诉自己了。

“裴柱现。”

“白菜？”

莱德族人一头雾水，她不明白为什么有人要把自己起名叫白菜，这不就像一个男人叫自己堪达罕一样莫名其妙么。

女人一时语塞，不再说话了。

“艾琳。”

塞尔奇看着雪从半空中飘落，洁白，柔软，无声又冰凉。

“有人问你，你是艾琳。”

绿袍子女人低下头，看着她环绕自己的胳膊和紧牵着缰绳的皮手套，突然隐忍地哭了出来，而塞尔奇立刻发现了这一点，她神情暗了暗，伸手把头上的熊皮毡帽拿下来，轻轻戴在了女人的头上。

塞尔奇的判断没有错，艾琳的确是被邪恶的继母卖给安达去做妓女的，她那糊涂的老父亲一死，就只留下了大笔的遗产和一个精明可恶的继母，对此，一位有教养的年轻小姐又能做些什么呢。

刚开始艾琳整日整夜地哭泣，可当他们过了额尔古纳河后，她不再哭了，因为她终于知道，结局已经无法改变。艾琳早就瞄准了安达腰间别着的那把短刀，刀柄上刻着诡异的蛇纹，眼睛处点缀着绿色的宝石。在到达目的地之前，她将要这么做。

可是艾琳是幸运的，她遇见了塞尔奇，她从此在塞尔奇的希楞柱里住了下来。作为报答，艾琳开始自觉地替塞尔奇料理家事，而塞尔奇看到这些也没有反对，默许了她的行为，每天照常沉默着出门打猎，或者在营地周围做活。

“艾琳，不要出门。”

这是塞尔奇唯一的要求。

艾琳没有山林生活的经验，刚开始，她在希楞柱里甚至睡不着觉，常常趁着塞尔奇熟睡后轻手轻脚地出门，在营地里到处走，像是为了弥补白天被“软禁”的遗憾。

后来某一天，艾琳晚上偷偷出去散步的时候被塞尔奇发现了，她慌乱地跑出希楞柱，见到了在月光中的艾琳，谁也不能解释为什么那晚的月亮那么明亮，光照在雪地上是一片的白，艾琳披着她的绿袍子站在中央，茫然地回过头来，望着塞尔奇。

塞尔奇几步跑过来，紧紧攥着艾琳的手，艾琳的手是那么柔软又娇小，就像是孩子的一样。

从此塞尔奇开始教艾琳莱德语，以及族人们传统的活计，艾琳很聪明，没过多久就能和塞尔奇进行简单的交流，并且开始跟着她熟制皮子，晒肉干，揉筋线，做桦皮篓子。

后来塞尔奇也就不再强求艾琳只呆在希楞柱里了，对于艾琳的存在，部落的人彼此心照不宣，直到春风蚕食着积雪，萨满酋长对塞尔奇下了最后的通牒。

“艾琳，今天我们出趟远门。”

塞尔奇眯起她那双浅棕色的眼睛笑着说。

艾琳明白她的意思，她踌躇地站起身来，最后把塞尔奇的希楞柱整理了一番，然后洗干净了双手，披上自己的绿袍，就像来时一样。

“你不热么？”

塞尔奇牵出伊兰，好奇地看着艾琳。

艾琳勉强对她笑了笑，温和地摇了摇头。

她知道，今天塞尔奇将要把她送回左岸，这令她感到恐惧，但是艾琳明白，塞尔奇已经尽了她最大的努力。实际上，比起回到那个地狱般冷酷的地方，更让艾琳难过的是，她将要永远地离开塞尔奇，离开她沉静又温暖的眼光，一想到这个念头，她就低下头，看着塞尔奇环绕自己的胳膊和紧牵着缰绳的皮手套，不可抑制地酸了鼻子。

出乎艾琳意料的是，塞尔奇带她一路奔驰，来到了远方的一处低谷，在别处仍刮着早春凛冽的风的时候，这里已然花草丛生，蜂蜜和鸟早就开始忙碌。

“漂亮么？”

塞尔奇用蹩脚的朝鲜语问她，扬起了脸庞。

“我以为，你要送我回去。”

艾琳哽咽着说，她乌黑又明亮的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。

塞尔奇闻言摇了摇头。

“你是我用很好的皮子换回来的，莱德族人生活在天空下，没有反悔两个字。”

后来塞尔奇又说。

“艾琳，如果我把这些鲜花都献给你，你愿不愿意做我的妻子？”

“你当时是不是觉得自己被我抢走了？”

塞尔奇惬意地半躺在毛毡上，她感到有些昏昏欲睡。

“是啊，我想如果我不答应，你就要把我送回去了。”

艾琳顺着她的话头，开玩笑似的往下说。

塞尔奇一时噎住了，她瞪圆了她的单眼皮，难以置信地看着身旁的女人。

“不，我不是想绑架你。”

塞尔奇痛苦地抱住了自己的脑袋，她忽然感到自己做错了事情，在那样的情境下，女人的首肯显得那么被动，而满心被爱情冲昏了头脑的塞尔奇，盲目极了，她怎么能要挟心上人呢。

艾琳看着抱着脑袋滚到一边的妻子，有些哭笑不得，玩笑也开了，哄还是得哄的。

“塞尔奇，好塞尔奇。”

“艾琳，这么久，你都没跟我说过，我......”

塞尔奇满心的懊悔，她手足无措地爬起来，把衣服胡乱地往自己身上套，声音里甚至有了哭腔。

艾琳立马坐起身，将她拉回自己的怀抱。

“你一定不知道，塞尔奇，如果那天不是你，我将要用一把刀......”

艾琳紧紧地抱着塞尔奇，就像是那时的恐惧重新裹挟了她，她轻轻啄了啄塞尔奇棕色的额发，宛如一只母鹿护着她的幼崽一般，那么珍贵又充满爱意地拥抱她。

如果一定要问艾琳是不是真的爱塞尔奇，我想日后当她义无反顾地骑上伊兰，拿上塞尔奇的那把别力弹克枪，一个人踏着大雪往左岸奔驰而去的时候，答案已经在她如旗帜般飞扬的绿色长袍中显现。

“金麟怎么还不回来。”

塞尔奇有些孩子气地嘟囔着，艾琳开始准备晚餐，她们今晚决定吃面片汤，天气太冷了，需要辣椒粉来暖暖身子。

“我去寻寻她。”

塞尔奇说着便出了门。

事后塞尔奇告诉我，她原本并不打算带上她那把别力弹克枪，但想着或许能碰上一只倒霉的山鸡，为面片汤熬上一些美味的肉汤，她还是顺手拎上了沉重的枪支，没想到这个原本为了饱口福的决定救了她的命。

下恰日克的地方当然没有我的身影，塞尔奇抬头看了看渐渐沉下来的天色，皱起了眉头，这时一个念头击中了她。

“该死的，金麟，如果你敢。”

塞尔奇用力夹了一下伊兰的肚子，马儿长嘶了一声，迅速向远方的山林奔去。

当艾琳守在营地前，看着伊兰身上泣不成声的我的时候，她紧皱的眉头令我难以开口。

“塞尔奇呢？金麟，告诉我。”

“塞尔奇怎么没有跟你一起回来？”

大人们闻声赶来，艾玛将我一把搂在怀里，而我终于在母亲的怀里鼓起勇气，喊破了喉咙。

“我们遭了狼！”

“在哪里？？”

萨满酋长的声音都变了调，脸刷得白了。

“爸爸的墓葬。”

艾琳听后，翻身骑上伊兰，男人们也立马腾身而起，唤上各自的驯鹿。顷刻间，蹄子飞扬起的雪像大雾般弥漫。


	6. Chapter 6

那个晚上我瑟缩在母亲的怀里，一夜未眠，我不住地念叨着，请求莱芙能够保佑塞尔奇，眼泪几乎要把我身体里的水都给流干了。

我将脸蒙在母亲的腹间，忽然有一种感知，我知道萨满和艾玛将要拥有一个男孩儿，可是我却没有告诉母亲。我满心想的都是塞尔奇最后消失在大雪中的那一小点身影，还有饿狼们牙齿相扣时发出的咔咔的响声，我紧紧地闭上了眼睛。这是一个难熬的寒夜，希楞柱被狂风吹得猎猎作响，大雪压在了顶上，松木承了重量，发出了细微的嘎吱声，火塘里的火却仍然旺盛，它们安定地温暖着我们的身子，我却觉得心里一片冰凉。

“妈妈，我做错了事情。”

艾玛一直不动声色地抱着我，直到听见我的忏悔，她也留下了眼泪，她是不是觉得如果不是自己与萨满的婚事，我也就不会跑到扎拉风葬的地方，而塞尔奇一定也能安然无恙呢。可这一切，又能怪罪到谁的头上，我开始明白塞尔奇跟我讲的那个传说，莱芙是眼泪的传说，这是多么快乐又悲伤，沉重又复杂。

“回来了！”

快要天亮的时候，玛利亚奔进了我们的希楞柱，她惊恐的脸色让我几乎要昏了过去。

萨满酋长抱着塞尔奇，一路当先，进了她的希楞柱，接着就是艾琳，她的脚步有些踉跄，不知是不是骑了太久的马，男人们则跟在后面，然后停在了塞尔奇的希楞柱前，大家找了一夜，面容都苍白疲惫，玛利亚和达玛拉连忙在门口升起了篝火，拿出了食物和酒，暖暖他们冻了一整夜的身子。

伊兰喷着热气焦躁地在希楞柱外来回走着，她漂亮的红鬃毛上泛着水光，刚回来时，这匹高大的马儿几乎要跪在了雪地上，她也精疲力尽，可当林克喂了她水之后，她却不愿意回去休息，林克知道她是惦记着主人，就仍由她扬着蹄子围着希楞柱转圈。

塞尔奇活着回来了，只伤了一条胳膊。

这几乎是不可能的事情，要知道，仅仅靠着一把别力弹克枪，在狼群的围捕中活下来，即使是莱德族史上最伟大的猎人也办不到，更何况还下着大雪，低温就足以要了她的命。

林克吃了一些鹿肉喝了一些酒之后告诉我们，当他们一行人冒雪赶到的时候，几乎要被所见到的景象吓晕了。

“那是一只真正的熊，足足像小山这么大！”

哈谢抢着说，可他的脸色却喜气洋洋的，甚至有些激动，一点也不像害怕的样子。

塞尔奇用枪放倒了两头狼以后，准备爬上那只被拖倒了的驯鹿，可驯鹿的后腿已经被狼尖利的牙齿撕裂了，它倒在地上，扑腾着另外三只蹄子，却怎么也无法站起身来，它惊恐地呻吟着，塞尔奇于是知道她或许没法活下来了。

狼是很聪明狡猾的动物，它们起初畏惧塞尔奇手里的枪，看见同伴倒下，便放慢了进攻的步伐，它们就像是有经验的老猎手，围着塞尔奇打转，那几双机敏的狼眼在大雪中闪着模糊的绿光，但当它们发现人类失去了坐骑，现在已是插翅难逃的时候，那些贪婪又凶狠的狼便尝试着再次往塞尔奇身上扑去，它们忌惮着枪子，于是分散开来，从四面八方向塞尔奇逼近。

大雪使塞尔奇失去了视线，她凭着直觉往前方开了几枪，狼们发出尖利的叫声，四处逃窜，然而雪越来越大，这时从左侧突然冲来一匹年轻的狼，它动作迅猛，身体轻捷，就像是一颗子弹，塞尔奇刚侧身看见它那张血盆大口，下意识地将左臂挡在身前，一股锥心的剧痛让她放声大喊起来。

狼尖利的獠牙硬生生地洞穿了厚实的袍皮袄子，刺进了她的小臂，像是要把她的骨头咬碎一般。该死的饿狼咬住了就绝不松口，塞尔奇无法用一只手开枪，她在呼号的风中，感受到了向自己逼来的野兽的寒气，塞尔奇闭上了眼睛，想起艾琳正在煮面片汤的样子，还有她乌黑明亮的眼睛，塞尔奇想自己应该告诉她，她一见着她那双漆黑的眼睛，就感到额尔古纳河畔的春水流进了她的心里，就算真的是强迫的，她也不愿意放弃她眼中那片温柔又幽深的湖泊。

“艾琳......”

塞尔奇的叹息还未被野兽的撕咬打断，她又听见一阵地动山摇地撞击声，那就像是一座山在奔跑，发出轰隆隆的巨响，塞尔奇没看清来的那团巨大无比的黑影，就感到咬住自己的狼突然腾空而起，像是被来自天上的大手捏住了尾巴，倒吊起来，该死的狼仍然不愿意松口，塞尔奇只觉得小臂要被生生撕裂了，她无法抑制这种钻心剜骨的疼痛，却又害怕惊动新来的猛兽，死死地咬着下唇。

狼的举动似乎惹恼了这位不速之客，猛兽发出了一声怒吼，一口咬在了狼的脊背上，这一声吼令塞尔奇直接落入了绝望的深渊，来的猛兽是一只熊。

熊和狼群，山林中最可怕的猎食者，它们不到万不得已一般不会互相攻击。熊虽然力大无比，但毕竟独居，在一整个狼群嘴中争食，也不一定能落下好下场，然而饥饿使它加入了这场斗争。

年轻的狼的脊柱立马被咬断了，它发出了尖利地呻吟，即刻松了口，塞尔奇于是得以脱身，抱着枪连滚带爬地往身后的岩石跑去，她蹲在岩石的背面，来不及堵住从伤口中源源不断涌出的鲜血，她打开枪匣，还有最后三发子弹，如果等这些野兽们打完这一仗，无论是剩下了狼群还是熊，她都无法保证能用这三发子弹救下自己的命，但想了想，塞尔奇还是希望留下的是那头熊，至少她还有一丝希望。

塞尔奇藏在岩石后面警惕地看着这场你死我活的斗争，熊站立起来，直有两米多高，它那对可怕的熊掌将扑上来的狼摔打在地，但寡不敌众，就在这时一只狼跳起来咬住了它的喉咙，塞尔奇看着这一幕，捏紧了手里的枪，三发子弹，只有三发了。

被扼制了喉管，其余的狼又咬上了它的四肢，熊渐渐无法招架，塞尔奇咬咬牙，迅速将子弹上了膛，她嘴唇哆嗦着，举起了枪，瞄准了熊的脑袋，然后下压，准星正对着那只凶恶的狼的颈部，疼痛令她的视线有些失焦，塞尔奇深呼了一口气，扣动了扳机。

狼挣扎着摔落了，大熊解脱了制约，又立马因为狼群的攻击暴怒起来，它发出了震天的怒吼，塞尔奇重新缩回了岩石后面，她的牙齿不断地打着颤。

没有任何野兽能够应付一只暴怒的成年棕熊，狼群发出了凄厉的呜咽声，纷纷夹起尾巴慌乱地逃跑了。熊垂下了身子，舔舐着自己的伤口，然后往岩石后面走过来，它庞大的头颅几乎与塞尔奇躲藏的那块岩石差不多大，当熊嘴巴里呼出的热气喷在塞尔奇的侧脸的时候，塞尔奇咬紧了牙，决定在熊张开嘴巴的那一刹那，把枪管塞进它的口中然后射击。

然而迎接她的并不是满目白森森的獠牙，而是一个友好的舔舐。

当塞尔奇在震撼中，望向那对巨大无比的，深棕色的瞳孔，潮湿粗糙的舌苔又刮上了她的面颊，这刺痛了她，塞尔奇皱紧了眉毛，却动也不敢动。大熊将鼻子凑过去拱了拱塞尔奇那头乱糟糟的棕发，然后嗅了嗅，打了个喷嚏。

“露娜？”

塞尔奇吃惊极了，她小心翼翼地伸出没有受伤的右手，谨慎地慢慢抬在大熊的眼前，熊猛得向后撤了一些，塞尔奇立马僵硬地顿住了动作。

“露娜......？”

塞尔奇屏住呼吸，小声唤着露娜的名字，终于，她的手心接触到了一个湿漉漉的大鼻子，她缓慢地顺着鼻子往上抚摸，嘴角渐渐咧开一个笑容。

露娜喷了一口热气，一屁股坐了下来，将脑袋塞进了塞尔奇的怀里，就像是小时候一样，不过现在她太大了，塞尔奇吃力地拖着它巨大的脑袋，直到过了好一会儿，塞尔奇突然大笑起来，她笑了那么久，那么开心。

当族人们找到塞尔奇的时候，她已经扯下衣服简单地包扎了伤口，但因为失血太多，她堪堪在清醒的边缘，露娜将她裹在自己的怀里，就像是一只母熊呵护着她的小熊崽一样，塞尔奇第一个见到的，是骑着伊兰来的艾琳，她见到她，迷迷糊糊地说。

“艾琳，这是露娜。”

“艾琳，你的眼睛真漂亮。”

紧接着，塞尔奇就昏了过去。

塞尔奇整整昏迷了两天两夜，这期间，萨满酋长和艾琳对塞尔奇寸步不离，他们在一起相处虽然有些尴尬，但谁都不愿意离开希楞柱。

艾琳几乎不怎么吃东西，她只是握着塞尔奇的手，看着她。萨满酋长则穿上了神袍拿上神鼓，跳了一天一夜，最终男人跌坐在了地上，他双目无神，怔怔地看着艾琳和塞尔奇交握着的手。

我们都很怕塞尔奇不会再醒过来了，她流了那么多的血，几乎把她的袍皮袄子浸透了，她身上都是伤，最严重的是左臂上那两个骇人的大洞，周围已经被撕扯得血肉模糊，萨满酋长跳了一天一夜，那血才堪堪不再流了，凝固成了深色的淤黑。

我也守在一旁，不敢说话，因为困倦忍不住睡去的时候，梦中一双有力的大手就将我抱起来，抱回母亲那里，后来我知道那是萨满酋长。

“艾琳，艾琳。”

我小心翼翼地伸手搭在她的膝头，她已经两天没合眼了，那双乌黑明亮的大眼睛几乎快要干涸。

“嗯？”

她的声音是那么的轻，几乎掉进了火塘噼里啪啦的响声里，找不见了。

我看着她呆滞的神情，心里的愧疚几乎要把我的心脏撕裂了，我小声地哭起来，不住地对她忏悔。

这时候艾琳终于将视线从塞尔奇身上转开，她看着泪流满面的我，眼里重新闪过一些鲜活的情绪。

“都是我的错，我宁愿被老鹰啄瞎了眼睛，塞尔奇万一醒不过来了......我多希望是我，都怪我，都怪我。”

我的哭声渐渐大起来。

艾琳于是终于流下了泪，她无声地哭起来，柔弱的肩膀颤抖得就像是寒风中的叶子，看得让人那么心疼。

萨满酋长看着相对哭泣的我们，一声不响地离开了希楞柱，乱糟糟的胡渣，和因为熬夜而通红的眼睛使他仿佛突然老去了。

大雪也下了整整两天两夜，第三天清晨，雪终于停了，像是神迹般的，塞尔奇在雪停的时候，随着第一缕阳光醒了过来，最先发现的是我，我看着塞尔奇缓缓睁开了眼睛，几乎要跳起来。

“小鬼。”

塞尔奇的声音几乎像干枯的稻草，尽管艾琳用棉布蘸湿了，不停地抹在她的嘴唇上，她的嘴巴还是干到裂开。

“艾琳呢？”

紧接着，塞尔奇就吃力地问我，我笑着笑着就哭了，然后没顾着回答她，就往外奔去。

艾琳正在希楞柱外，她和伊兰在一起，昨晚大哭一场以后，她终于沉沉地睡了过去，但她今天仍然醒的很早，那时太阳还没升起，整个营地都被笼在了一片温柔的浅蓝里。

艾琳起来以后却没有再去塞尔奇身边坐着，反而走出了希楞柱，我迷迷糊糊地跟上她，看见她抚着伊兰的头，跟她说话，见她这样，我清醒了不少，转身回去，代替她守在塞尔奇旁边。

我知道艾琳是去安慰伊兰了，就像是我安慰她一样。

我大呼小叫地跑出希楞柱。

“太好啦！塞尔奇醒啦！”

营地的清晨被我的笑声打破了，我看着艾琳那双漆黑深邃的眼睛里重新闪起了光，知道她也终于醒了过来。

塞尔奇醒过来以后说她又饿又渴，艾琳怕她一次性吃太多胀坏了肚子，只能自己去喂，塞尔奇不满地说。

“我是坏了一条胳膊，又不是没胳膊。”

她嫌艾琳动作太慢，给的肉太少。

艾琳于是伸手扭了她的脸，却多挖了几块肉塞进她的嘴里。

我看着她们这副模样，快活地笑起来。

“塞尔奇，你别贪心，这些肉都是你的。”

“可我想吃面片汤了。”

塞尔奇有些委屈地看着艾琳，要知道她走的那晚就没吃上面片汤。

艾琳摇了摇头，说辣椒粉会让她的伤口发炎，不愿意答应她，塞尔奇看了看自己的左臂，深深地叹了口气。

“该死的狼。”

她小声咒骂道，像是不能吃面片汤才是最值得她憎恨的事情。

塞尔奇的胃口实在是太好了，好得有些奇怪，艾琳刚开始觉得是塞尔奇饿得太凶了，可后来她的食欲的确变得无法收拾，而且左臂的伤口总不见好，艾琳每天都兢兢业业地为塞尔奇清理创口，但那些脓血源源不断地流出来，几乎半天就要换一次布。

“这条胳膊怕是保不住了。”

塞尔奇身上其他的伤口已经好的七七八八，精神也恢复了很多。

艾琳则瞪了她一眼，让她不要胡说。

“我说真的。”

艾琳便深深地皱起了眉头，担忧地看她，塞尔奇则一副十分无所谓的模样，我看着她，知道她想在艾琳面前表现出勇敢的样子，这显然是一种愚蠢的乐观。

我凑上去，趴在她身边，咬烂了的肌肉在慢慢结痂，可那两个黑洞洞的齿痕仍然发着诡异的红，整个小臂都是青紫色的，连她的左手也肿了起来。

“好端端的，瞎说什么。”

“没关系。”

塞尔奇低头看了看自己的左臂。

“就算只有一只手，我也能让你在夜里唱起歌来。”

艾琳听她这么说，腾得一下就红了脸，她不自在地，迅速地看了我一眼，而我则露出茫然的表情。

“唱什么歌？”

我问道。

“小孩子不需要知道。”

塞尔奇飞快地说，她快活的样子令我感到莫名其妙。

艾琳见她这样志得意满，收起了不自在的神情，故意冷笑了下。

“你如果执意要当独臂大侠，那到时候就不一定是谁唱了。”

塞尔奇立马就吃了瘪，她眨着那双无辜的单眼皮看着艾琳，然后又低下头盯着自己的左臂，嘴里念念叨叨的，似乎是期望伤口赶快好。

“你们讲什么谜语呢。”

我嘟囔着，感到被她们排斥了。

可是无论塞尔奇多么用心地念叨着她的左臂，那些伤口仍然没有好转的迹象，甚至整条左臂都变成了黑紫色，几乎快要向她的胸口蔓延，而她的胃口也越发大了。萨满酋长终于觉得这种怪异的状态不对劲，他搬来神像，再一次在塞尔奇的希楞柱里跳起了神舞，这次跳完，萨满酋长的脸色沉了来，过了几天，他从我们氏族的另一个部落请来了一个年纪很老的萨满，那个老头胡子乱糟糟地堆在下巴上，白的毛发和黄的毛发纠在一块儿，显得十分不洁净。

老萨满跳了一天一夜，跳完以后，几乎就要在我们营地里断了气，林克带着两头致谢用的驯鹿一路把老萨满送了回去。那天傍晚，塞尔奇突然发起了高烧，她浑身滚烫，就像是掉进了篝火里，艾琳被吓坏了，她只能用湿布不断地擦拭塞尔奇的身子，期望能让她舒服一些。

塞尔奇甚至说起了胡话，她说露娜其实是露特尔变得，她的母亲脱胎成了一只熊。

萨满酋长对此无可奈何，他只能不断的祈祷，可是塞尔奇究竟得了什么病，萨满酋长却不告诉别人。

雪又纷纷扬扬地飘了下来，这次的雪，不像那天大如鹅毛，五米以内都分辨不清，反而下得慢慢悠悠，还夹杂着细碎的冰渣，母亲说这种雪才是真的大雪，冰渣越小，下得越凶，今年，我们怕是要遇上白灾了，白灾就是雪灾，短则一周，长则一个月。

我看着漫天的大雪，不住的祷告，期望这份冰凉能送进塞尔奇的体内。塞尔奇直烧了三天三夜，就在我和艾琳以为她的心脏都要被炽热的温度烤干了的时候，她的烧终于退了，然而这么一折腾以后，她左臂上的黑紫更扩大了些，眼看着这些张牙舞爪地脉络就要往心脏去了。

见到这些，萨满酋长痛苦地呜呼了一声，他的模样让我和艾琳感到大事不妙。

“截肢已经来不及了。”

萨满酋长抹了一把胡子拉碴的脸说，他已经很久没有打理自己的脸，那些茂盛地胡须又长了出来，显得他的脸变成了青灰色。

艾琳听到他这么说，转身回了希楞柱，再出来时，艾琳披着她那件绿袍，头上戴着塞尔奇的熊皮毡帽，她背上了别力弹克枪，牵过伊兰，对我们说。

“我去一趟左岸。”

母亲说她不要命了，别说是人和马，这种雪天，就连天上的老鹰也飞不出去。

“艾琳，你会被冻死的。”

我抓着她的袍子不肯撒手，我见识过大雪的威力，谁也不能与之抗衡。

“金麟，你替我好好看着塞尔奇。”

“我不，等她睡醒，发现你不在了，我应付不了她。”

“好金麟，照顾好她。”

艾琳推开了我的手，翻身上马，很快那一抹醒目的绿就隐在了雪里。

萨满酋长看着这一切，朝着艾琳离开的方向，跪在了薄薄的雪地上，他摊开了手掌，像天空伸着，仿佛托着神的双足，然后深深地趴伏在了地上，他说。

“请你保佑我的孩子们，伟大的莱芙，请你保佑艾琳和塞尔奇。”

我久久站在那儿，不敢回头。

我之前也说了，如果一定要问艾琳是不是真的爱塞尔奇，当她义无反顾地骑上伊兰，戴着塞尔奇的熊皮毡帽，拿上那把别力弹克枪，一个人踏着大雪往左岸奔驰而去的时候，答案已经在她如旗帜般飞扬的绿色长袍中显现。从这一点来说，塞尔奇或许是最幸运的莱德族人，因为莱芙赐予她的祝福，同样将她放在了心尖。


	7. Chapter 7

与我想象不同的是，当塞尔奇醒来得到艾琳去左岸的消息后，她既没有着急也没有生气，仅仅安静地坐在毛毡上，她低头看了看自己乌青的左臂，然后露出了沉静的神情。

“我该拦下她的。”

我看着塞尔奇的模样，心里有些怕。

塞尔奇看了我一眼，竟然笑起来，她伸出右手拍拍我的脑袋，很轻松地说。

“你拦不住她的，我知道。”

这么几趟折腾下来，塞尔奇已经十分虚弱了，她一下瘦了很多，从前圆起来的脸又迅速消减下去，下巴颏的线条生硬地能割破寒风。

我的眼眶又红了，于是我躲到塞尔奇的怀里，我十分害怕，我那么喜欢塞尔奇和艾琳啊，父亲逝去时的阴影又笼罩了我。

“我真希望艾琳能赶快回来。”

塞尔奇又揉了揉我的脑袋，没有说话，而我也无法猜测她此刻的表情。

大雪一下就不停了，希楞柱外积起的雪足足有半膝深，我一整天都在眺望风雪中那抹绿色的身影，可视线中全是一片灰白。

我转身往林克的希楞柱跑去，他与塞尔奇从小一同长大，他一定不会不帮忙。

“林克，你去找找艾琳吧，她说要去趟左岸，可是她怎么不回来了。”

瘦瘦高高的林克看了一眼他的达玛拉，神情有些动摇，但之后当鲁尼笑着，捧着雪跑进希楞柱时，那抹动摇变成了坚不可摧的寒冰。

“金麟，这雪太大了。”

林克皱起了眉毛，然后不再看我。

“林克！你没有一点硬骨头！”

我大叫了一声，然后跑远了，我蹲在雪地上哭起来，等待是多么让人绝望的一件事情，可塞尔奇却是安静又默不作声的。

艾琳走了五天了，塞尔奇和我们住在一起，住在萨满和艾玛的希楞柱里，她的胃口时好时坏，有一天晚上甚至什么也没吃就沉沉睡去。

“她是不是跑回左岸，不回来了。”

哈谢与玛利亚来看望塞尔奇的时候，十分不合时宜地说。

惹得我狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“你胡说什么，平时去左岸也要很久，更何况这么大的雪。”

我边说边往塞尔奇脸上看去，她没显示出什么异样的神色，对哈谢的话置若罔闻。

“那会不会迷路了，她一个异族人。”

这下我不作声了，因为这也是我担心的事情。

“伊兰会带她回来。”

沉默的塞尔奇终于说了一句话，我看向她，在她的眼神中找到了一种非常安定的情绪，我不知道为什么她那么笃定艾琳会回来，也或许是她不得不这么做。

哈谢皱了皱眉毛，然后撸了把鼻涕。

“这样吧，我去寻寻她。”

此话一出，惹得玛利亚惊讶地扯住了他的胳膊，似乎下一秒暴雪就要将她的丈夫卷走了。

我也吃了一惊，爱开玩笑的哈谢此刻的模样却不像在说笑，他那颗红鼻头看上去也没那么红了。

“哈谢，你可不要说胡话。”

玛利亚的声音发颤，她看着她的男人，就像是看着即将崩塌的雪山。

哈谢点了点头，然后出门收拾行装去了。

“哈谢！”

塞尔奇猛地叫住他。

“再等一天。”

哈谢停住了脚步，看了她半晌，然后和玛利亚离开了。

大概是萨满酋长每天祈神有了成效，第二天中午雪停了，这场白灾下了近一周，冻死了我们两只驯鹿，一只年迈了，一只还太过幼小。艾琳也就是在这天傍晚回来的。

黄昏浇透了天空，显示出一片暗淡的橙光，希楞柱里的火光隐隐约约，塞尔奇跟我说。

“金麟，陪我出去走走。”

在这之前，她从没这么说过，塞尔奇向来独来独往，谁也追不上她的伊兰。

我看着她慢吞吞地套上那件袍皮袄子，心里难过极了。

“塞尔奇，你快点！我不等你了！”

我看不过眼，大叫了一声然后转身先跑了出去。

积雪太厚，走起来十分吃力，我于是牵来两头驯鹿，和塞尔奇一人骑上一头，慢悠悠地往额尔古纳河边走去。

冰封了的河水上面铺满了新雪，看起来就像是平整的雪地一般。大河在这时消失了踪迹，右岸与左岸连成了一片，但我们仍知道那道河的位置，它已经深埋在我们心中。

“金麟，就这么一道河，把我和她隔开了。”

塞尔奇把伤臂收在腹前，她那空荡荡的左袖管令我打了个寒颤。

“你想过去的话，我们现在就能过去。”

我骑着驯鹿，往前走了几步，我很怕看见塞尔奇悲伤的样子，那就像是森林里那棵最沉默的大树，被残忍的伐木人用斧子拦腰砍断了一样。

塞尔奇却翻身下了驯鹿，她慢慢走到河边的位置，然后跪了下来，俯下身子，将伤臂往积雪里埋，我见她这样，大吃一惊，跑过去拦住她。

“你这样会被冻坏的。”

“我怕我的艾琳已经被冻坏了，我怕她回不来了！”

塞尔奇终于泪流满面，她疯狂地用雪往左臂上堆，直至整个人趴伏在雪地里，我吓坏了，把她拖起来，她的眉毛眼睛都白了，眼泪却止不住地流。

“塞尔奇，塞尔奇，对不起，对不起。”

就在我和塞尔奇抱头痛哭的时候，伊兰的嘶鸣声从远处的营地响起，那仿佛是生的号角，将我们拯救。

我和塞尔奇跪在地上，怔怔地看着艾琳骑着伊兰从远方奔来，她的绿袍在风中破碎了，摔打在身后，她带着塞尔奇的熊皮毡帽，蒙着面，背着枪，伏在马儿身上，一瞬间，我还以为我看见了塞尔奇。但当她跳下马，扯下面罩，跌跌撞撞地，冲塞尔奇扑过来的时候，风卸下了她的伪装，她的确是艾琳！

艾琳见到塞尔奇的模样直皱眉头，她胡乱地摘下手套，轻轻拍着塞尔奇的脸。

“你做什么？怎么都是雪？”

塞尔奇没理会她，停了一下，又再度嚎啕大哭起来。

我被塞尔奇的模样震撼，收住了泪水，看艾琳把塞尔奇抱在怀里。

“怎么像个孩子一样。”

艾琳笑着说，自己却也红了眼眶，她的脸颊上有着细小的擦伤，眼睛布满了血丝，眉毛上还染着冰渣。

“我这不是回来了么。”

塞尔奇仍然哭得惊天动地，我愣愣地看着她，自己却忘了哭了。

后来塞尔奇在我心目中的形象就不那么伟大了，每当她嘲笑我枪法差，或者是个子矮的时候，我就免不了提醒她这件事情，这样一瞬间就能翻盘，使我占尽了上风。

“金麟，你还是小时候可爱些。”

塞尔奇哀怨的样子更让我放肆大笑起来，当然，这都是后话了。

艾琳带回了药，那是朝鲜人的东西，足足有两大捆那么多，还有几包白色的粉末。除此以外，竟然还有一个老医生。

我不知道他是艾琳从哪里请来的，竟然愿意跟着艾琳冒死来到右岸。但当塞尔奇看见这些，她紧张地握住了艾琳的手，不断地打量她的脸色。

“我想没有人会对枪子说不吧。”

塞尔奇望着艾琳乌黑明亮的眼睛，又小心翼翼地摸了摸她的手臂。实际上，与塞尔奇所想的不同，艾琳并没有去找那个戴眼镜的商人，而是回了一趟位于左岸内城的家。

当裴夫人被一柄乌黑发亮的枪堵在腰上的时候，她看着这个满身风雪的蒙面人，还以为自己将要一命呜呼了。

“你要什么，我都给你，我是城里裴老爷的遗孀，你，你可不能乱来。”

“我不要你的命。”

裴柱现扯下了面罩，将熊皮毡帽往上推了推，露出自己的脸来。

“现儿？”

“你竟然还敢这么喊我？”

裴夫人睁圆了眼睛，她很难想象能再次碰见裴柱现，这个本该在三年前就被卖到额尔古纳河右岸上游的“女儿”，如果不是那张脸，她无法相信曾经那个温婉寡言的富家小姐，能够端着长枪，以一副不由分说的姿态，出现在她面前。

“现儿......”

裴夫人发着抖，她像只哀切的母牛一样将虚伪的泪水盈满了眼眶。

“住口。”

裴柱现将枪往前抵了抵，手开始颤抖，实际上她恨是应该的，但塞尔奇的出现又令她面对裴夫人的时候有了一丝别样复杂的情绪。

最终她带着家里的医生和两大捆药材回到了营地，因为风雪太大，在路上耽搁了太久，这个柔弱的老先生自小看着裴柱现长大，如今面对熟练地生着柴火，找着洞穴避难的小姐，老先生十分震惊。

“您一定挺一挺。”

裴柱现望着外面的雪，心里虽然急得不行，但也只得等风雪小了才能再度上路，这时候老先生问她。

“小姐，您这是要老夫去救谁啊？”

裴柱现顿了顿，她隔着火光看向熟悉的长辈，第一次为了坦白自己的感情状况，而感到一丝不自在。

“我妻子。”

“妻子？”

老医生大吃一惊，他实在是想破脑袋也不知道，自家小姐在这失踪的三年间究竟发生了什么。

直到他看着裴柱现如此柔情地对待毛毡上躺着的年轻女子，贴心地与她说话，喂她喝水吃饭的时候，他才相信自家小姐所说的话。

萨满酋长看见朝鲜医生踏进了塞尔奇的希楞柱，无可奈何地等在门外，他沉痛地对艾玛说。

“莱芙能够原谅我吗？”

“莱芙是仁慈的。”

艾玛扶着他的手臂，与他站在一起，忧心忡忡地看向那边。

无论如何，他们也再没有别的法子了，如果他们有了一个异族孩子，那么就让异族的神来守护她们吧。

老医生在营地足足住了一月有余，起初他因为生硬的毛毡受尽了苦头，艾琳过意不去，便拿自己的绿袍给他做垫被。

“小姐，您真的不考虑回去吗？”

塞尔奇的伤势已经渐渐好转，她的小臂被狼牙撕裂了筋肉，没有及时止损，野兽的口腔细菌遍布，伤口感染发炎，发脓溃烂。医生用火烧了铁刀，挖去了腐肉，为她清创，再撒上洋人的消炎粉，辅以汤药，内外兼施，索性是在冬季，寒冷是最好的抑菌剂，就这样，硬是把塞尔奇的胳膊给保住了。

“先生，我的妻子和家都在这里。”

裴柱现摇了摇头，说完便离开了。

一个月后，林克和哈谢将老医生送回左岸，并且跟他回去取上一些新的药材。等他们回来，春天也就来了。

哈谢十分兴奋地说。

“艾琳！你怎么从来没跟我们说过你们家的希楞柱是那么多，又那么大！”

“你激动什么，又不是你的。”

我哼了一句，可实际上我也好奇得紧。我从没听艾琳讲过她的故事，如果不是这次塞尔奇受伤，谁也不知道她来自那样的地方。

塞尔奇皱起眉头，她为得是这些黑漆漆的药材，这些药材熬出来的药水，要比铁榛树的汁液还要苦。

“怎么又拿来这么多。”

塞尔奇小声的抱怨被艾琳听见了，她眯着眼睛看了一眼塞尔奇，塞尔奇立马就不吱声了。我默不作声地观察着，偷笑了起来。

“那么好的希楞柱，又牢固又坚硬，外面就是市场，多方便啊。”

哈谢仍然陶醉在左岸的见闻里。

“你要是想去，你就去左岸吧！可是你没有黑头发和黑眼睛，被朝鲜兵抓到了，就要吃枪子呢！”

哈谢耸了耸肩，终于闭上了嘴巴。

我不愿意再让哈谢讲下去，生怕他说动了艾琳的心，艾琳就要离开我们，回到左岸了。

然而这种担心没有发生，之后的日子一如既往地过下去，左岸就像是一个梦，随着哈谢闭上的嘴巴渐渐消散了。

艾琳仍然和塞尔奇一起生活在营地的东北角，在那个坚固又漂亮的希楞柱里，常散发着皂角粉的清香，她们那属于夜晚的歌，也将要一直唱下去。

“喂！小鬼！你们要被左岸的朝鲜兵抓走咯！”

哈谢骑着驯鹿路过再度被寒冷封住的额尔古纳河，他扬着嗓子，冲冰面上的两个男孩大声喊道。

鲁尼有些怯懦，他抱着桦树皮做的板子，想要往回滑。

“怕什么！”

稍小一点的男孩神气极了，他挺起了瘦弱的胸膛，头上戴着一顶过大的熊皮毡帽，遮住了他大半张脸。

“艾琳姐姐是朝鲜兵的公主，谁敢抓我们！”

哈谢大笑起来，他的鼻头冻得通红。

“哈哈哈公主，谁跟你讲的！”

“金麟姐姐，她说艾琳姐姐住在宫殿里嘞！”

小鬼头毫不在意地趴在桦树板子上，在两岸之间来回滑着，似乎是在回应哈谢的恐吓。

“她讲的，那还不是我跟她讲的！”

哈谢笑得前仰后合，然后骑着驯鹿走远了。

“喂，贝尔，我们该回去了。”

鲁尼冲着小自己三岁的贝尔说，他因为哈谢的话有些踌躇不安。

“时间还早呢。”

小鬼头伸手扶了扶熊皮毡帽，在帽子底下露出了一双浅棕色的眼睛。他看着鲁尼往营地走去，兴意阑珊地又滑了几下，还逞强似的跑去左岸撒了泡尿。

这时候岸上响起一阵马蹄声，贝尔一下缩起了脖子。

“糟了。”

“贝尔！”

塞尔奇远远地就望见了冰面上的男孩，那正是自己五岁的小弟弟。

“我是不是跟你讲过，不可以去左岸。”

塞尔奇蹲在贝尔面前，拍了拍他的脑袋。

“可是艾琳姐姐不就是......”

“不可以。”

塞尔奇露出了严肃的神情，她两道浅棕色的眉毛一横，令男孩闭上了嘴巴。

“如果你能守约，我可以让你骑一次伊兰。”

贝尔眼睛一亮，把帽子往后面掀了掀。

“真的？”

“真的。”

塞尔奇把贝尔举上了马，自己再翻身跨上去，身后传来了隐隐的枪炮声，前方是爱人与家。

“今晚我们吃面片汤。”

“噢！好极了！我们比一比，谁能不流鼻涕，最快吃完一整碗！”

“可以，如果我赢了，今晚你得回去和艾玛和萨满睡。”

塞尔奇让伊兰跑得很快，贝尔摇头晃脑地兴奋极了，但一听塞尔奇的话，就又撇下了眉头，仔细想了想。

塞尔奇见他这样，又放出了诱饵，她接着说。

“你赢了，我就送你一把没装膛线的燧石枪”

于是男孩飞快地大叫着答应了，塞尔奇则眯起眼睛憨厚地笑起来。

“快快，快吃饭！”

艾琳看着一大一小两个人闯进了希楞柱，冲她嚷着，一脸莫名其妙。

“你们又发什么疯？”

“别管了，我们饿了！”

“嗯！饿了！”

我叫金麟，是个十八岁的莱德族女孩，单身，有希楞柱有驯鹿，家住额尔古纳河右岸。这天晚上，当我把驯鹿们安顿好，握着父亲的牧鞭，疲惫地回到营地的时候，突然听见贝尔凄厉的哭声，这哭声吓了我一跳，我连忙往塞尔奇的希楞柱走去。

“塞尔奇大坏蛋！”

我看着贝尔伤心地扑在艾琳的怀里，只露出那顶过大的熊皮毡帽，小鬼从来不愿意摘下塞尔奇送他的帽子，甚至连睡觉也要带着，我吓唬他，再这样下去，头皮上要捂出痱子，他才答应拿下来。

“愿赌服输。”

塞尔奇盘腿坐在毛毡上，与她们相对着，她涨红了一张脸，不住地吸着鼻子。

“怎么了？”

艾琳冲我摇了摇头，然后说。

“今晚吃的面片汤，我给你留了些。”

而塞尔奇见我来了，眼睛一闪，立马把贝尔捞出来丢了过来。

“金麟，把他送回去，今晚小伙子回家睡。”

“我不要！”

贝尔挣扎着要跑，那我哪能答应。

“跟我去怎么样？金麟姐姐这儿也有燧石枪。”

贝尔停住了眼泪，似乎在权衡着利弊，燧石枪究竟值不值得让他自己被我蹂躏一晚上。

“别想了，走吧。”

我冲塞尔奇眨眨眼睛，然后拎着贝尔回了自己的希楞柱。

过了一会儿我才想起来艾琳给我留的面片汤，可当我重新回去的时候，希楞柱里传来的动静却让我停下了脚步，看来五年前塞尔奇的伤恢复得很好，没留下什么病根。

就是这额尔古纳河畔的夜风啊，怎么这么凉，凉透了我这颗，孤单的心。

（完）


End file.
